


candy | nct.

by reddawns



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Candy, Emo, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Luwoo, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Simon Says, Story, Superhuman, Texting, WE_ARE_SUPERHUMAN, WayV - Freeform, cherry bomb - Freeform, johnten, kpop, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct comeback, ships, wakey-wakey, wattpad, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 27,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddawns/pseuds/reddawns
Summary: NCT has entered the chat.-these convos are like candy--sweet, but they cause cavities.





	1. starring...

**moon taeil** as the wise one

 **johnny suh** as the crackhead

 **lee taeyong** as a fossil of a man

 **nakamoto yuta** as an emotional rollercoaster (HeArTbReAkEr)

 **qian kun** as the brave soldier

 **kim dongyoung** as the hopeless romantic

 **ten** as the outsider

 **jung yoonoh** as the elephant in the room

 **dong sicheng** as the reality check

 **kim jungwoo** as the cool dad

 **wong yukhei** as the wannabe

 **mark lee** as michael kelso

 **xiao dejun** as the material girl

 **wong kunhang** as the insomniac

 **huang renjun** as a sarcastic beast

 **lee jeno** as the moodsetter

 **lee donghyuck** as your bf goals

 **na jaemin** as the trainwreck

 **liu yangyang** as everyone's rock

 **zhong chenle** as your future history professor

 **park jisung** as bumblebee, the transformer

-

"[candy](https://youtu.be/080xpWNul5E)" by meng jia


	2. back 2 u (am 01:27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 2 others...

**JS, 01:27 //** Dawg

 **MTI //**  told you to quit calling ppl that

 **ML //** Let him have a laugh omfg

 **JS //**  But Tae, your the dawg-iest dawg of them all :/

 **MTI //** you're*

 **JYO //** Fuys can you shut up I have a serious problem here

 **ML //**  Kk speak up jungster

 **JYO //** I'm older than you Mark

But yeah. The dude just won't fuckin hire me.

 **MTI, 01:28 //** i don't know why because our practice interview went really well

 **JS //** Sorry dawg maybe ur fly was down

 **JYO //** And he wonders why he tell him to quit doin drufs.

 **JS //** Hey at least my g key works lmao

 **JYO //** It's not the key its the screen you junkie

 **ML //** So what do u think is the matter Yoonoh

 **JS //** Yeah what say you, Zuke?

 **JYO //** I'm startin to think it's a personal problem :(

 **MTI //** wtf. you have a whole world of experience, yet this douche won't hire you for a personal reason? maybe he's the unprofessional one

 **ML //** He's right

 **JYO //** Yeah but the way he acted was so off-putting and idk if the dance I chose to present was a strong example.

 **JS //** What dance was it again

 **JYO //** The Eve

 **MTI //**!!! wtf that's the choreo that made you go viral on insta.

 **JYO //** Keep in mind this man is old as dirt

 **ML //** U never said what the personal prob is

 **JS //** ^^Do tell

 **JYO //** I thouht that was besides the point. It's bc I'm datin his dauhter

 **MTI //** daughter*

 **JYO //** Kindly fuck off.

 **ML //** Ooooo so he's salty abt it huh?

Not ur fault she's spicy though lmao

Sry

 **JYO //** Well what am I supposed to do? Re-interview?

 **MTI //** call him. say you're just following up on your interview and be confident about it, like say "see you monday!" at the end or something.

 **JYO //** Thanks mom but that's not how it works irl

 **MTI, 01:29 //** you asked for our input and we gave it to you. have fun being jobless

 **ML //** Yeahhh what Taeil said!

 **JYO //** SHUT UP

There are other dance studios in town. I'll just apply somewhere else.

 **MTI //** goodnight

 **ML //** Gn

 **JS //** Good morning 8)

 **JYO //**  See you tomorrow

-

"[back 2 u (am 01:27)](https://youtu.be/zTym4UKkbEw)" by nct 127


	3. charlie's angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 3 others...

**JS, 15:26 //** Guys, say hello to Ten again

I brought him over last night for dinner remember

 **T //** hey

 **JS, 15:49 //** Y'all are jerks.

 **JYO, 16:30 //** Sorry man some of us have lives

Hey Ten hru

 **MTI //** hello! just got off work

 **T //** dw about it! i was working all this week too!

 **MTI //** where at?

 **T //** it's this place called kim's angels. i'm an instructor there

 **ML //** Whaaaat that sounds rly gross

This is Mark btw. New phone #

 **MTI //**  it's not what you think moron

that's the dance studio Yoonoh applied at

 **JYO //** So wait Ten, you're a dance instructor?

 **ML //** Ohhhhhhh

 **JS //** Pays off being friends with me, doesn't it?

 **JYO //** Shut up John

 **T //** yes i am :) my dad runs it!

he was friends with the original owners, kim and rhee something or other

 **JYO //** Rhee, huh? Fuess he didn't make the cut for the company name rip

Do you know if there are a lot of interviews bein conducted?

 **T //** no, there's one my dad's been stressing about but hes so on the fence he wont even talk to me about it

my dad can't even dance lmao i don't know what position hes in to hire dancers

 **JYO //** Wonderful.

 **MTI //** sorry yoonoh :(

 **JS //** Wait so...Yoonoh's dating Ten's sister?

 **T //**??? my sister is in Thailand

 **JYO //** Then whose fuckin dauhter am I with?

 **ML //** Maybe this is why he won't hire u lmao u cant get ur facts straight

 **MTI //** enough

 **JYO //** Ten, do you have any idea why your dad won't hire me?

 **T //** nope sorry Yoonoh

if you want, i'll mention your interview to him

 **JYO //** That would be perfect thank you

 **T //** yw! so what song did you audition with anyway?

 **JYO //** The Eve by EXO

 **T //** oh.

 **JS //**??

 **JYO //** "Oh" what...?

 **T //** well my dad can't rly stand anything related to SM entertainment bc i audtioned there and they didn't pass me

that was the whole reason we moved here so he's pretty messed up from that loss

 **JS //** Shit man

 **ML //** Whoa, you auditioned for SM?

 **JYO //** I'm sorry, Ten. I'm sure you did really well.

 **T //** thanks. i think i did, but i'm not exactly idol material so that's what held me back

 **MTI //** hey man, auditioning for something as big as that takes a lot of courage.

i only met you a couple times, but you definitely do seem like idol material.

 **JS //** Yeah Ten, you'd make a great idol

 **JYO //**  Hey, at least youre makin up for it by teachin other ppl your present!

 **T //** my present?

 **ML //** Lmao he means your gift

His G key ain't working

 **JYO, 16:31 //** Yeah

 **MTI //** yoonoh can look on the bright side now because now we know ten's dad doesn't hate him personally!

 **ML //** Aw man I was kinda digging the beef

 **JYO //** Excuse me?

 **ML //** There's no drama here without it

 **JYO //** I hope you choke on your popcorn, Markifer.

 **ML //** I'm not eating popcorn dimwit

 **JYO //** It's a metaphor

Dimwit

 **JS //** So Yoonoh are u gonna audition again with a different song?

 **T //** i think that'd be a good idea. we keep tapes of all the auditions, so i could play yours back and give you feedback on the overall effect of your audition

 **JYO //** Johnny, he's a keeper

-

"[the eve](https://youtu.be/gK8YC0nxNe0)" by exo


	4. that '70s gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 3 others...

_Jung Yoon-Oh sent a video attachment._

**JYO, 10:13 //** I want your honest opinions

 **T, 10:20 //** what is it? i'm in public, gotta be cautious of what i play out loud

 **JYO //** It's my dance practice. I'm auditionin smth I made up myself

 **T //** oooh original! dance-meister!

 **JYO //** Well, if you say so. :)

 **T //** aight lemme watch it brb

 **ML //** Whoa that's cool Yoonoh, i'll watch it too

 **MTI //** i helped him pick the song and i personally think it's great

 **JYO //** That's rifht he did help me

 **MTI, 10:21 //** so what does everyone think??

 **ML //** U just interrupted me Taeil now i gotta start over

 **MTI //** ohmygod you baby

 **T, 10:24 //** well damn yoonoh, that was really impressive

i'm honestly shocked. you're so getting the job. i'll show my dad directly if you want

 **JYO //** You would do that?! Please do!

 **MTI //** congrats!

 **T //** no problem! i have no doubts you'll pass

 **JYO //** That's so nice of you. Srsly thanks

 **T //** :)))

 **JYO //** Hey Ten, where's your twink?

 **T //** my what?

 **JYO //** Boyfriend*

 **MTI //** i don't think johnny's a twink

 **JYO //** The truth can be deceiving

HEY ONG NY G KEY IS WORKING

 **MTI //** but what happened to your m?

 **JYO //** Dannit

 **MTI //** buy a new screen already, yoonoh.

 **JYO //** Aybe I would if i had a J O B

 **T //** n e ways johnny's just mia :(

 **ML //** WHOA YOONOH YOURE SO GOOD AT BODY ROLLS

 **JYO //** THANKS NARK

 **ML //** Fuck did u just call me

 **T //** scroll up lmao you'll catch on

 **MTI //** so it's my understanding that yoonoh doesn't have to worry about that job interview anymore, right?

 **T //** right

 **MTI, 10:25 //** but what about the lingering mystery? o.O

 **JYO //** What lingering nystery ao

Lnao*

 **MTI //** the girl you're dating! whose daughter is she?

 **JYO** // Idk sone couple's

 **MTI //** oh, i was hoping for more of a backstory.

i thought you were wondering more about her too

 **ML //** Way to ruin it Yoonoh

 **T //** lmao this is a wild gc

 **JYO //** Will yall leave e alone i was just nixing up ny problems

 **MTI //** a-ha, so there IS a problem with the girl!

 **T //** do tell!

 **ML //** Awwww Ten texts just like Johnny

 **JYO //** It's not like any of u have girl experience so I'n keeping this one to nyself for now.

 **ML //** Ayeee rosted

 **MTI //** we're the ones he roasted...

 **ML //** It's a good roast tho

 **T //** mark = kelso ??? conspiracy theory

-

"[in the street](https://youtu.be/9Hu2ZsBi67k)" by cheap trick


	5. brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Park Ji-Sung, Zhong Chen-Le, and 5 others...

**LJN, 12:15 //** hey guys i was wondering if i could add someone to the gc

 **NJM //** how old is this person

 **LJN //** why does it matter? :(

 **PJS //** u took the oath, man. now how old

 **LJN //** fine he's 19

 **LDH //** are u fucking talking about yukhei again

 **PJS //** AHAHAH HE IS

 **LJN //** and?

 **NJM //** sorry jen but rules are rules

would it hurt u to just text him without us

 **LJN //** yes jaem it WOULD hurt me :(

 **PJS //** i call bullshit

 **LDH //** how much u wanna bet yuk is blackmailing jeno again

 **NJM //** don't do it jen >:(

 **LJN //** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME

sorry he took my phone

 **NJM //** i'll come save you

 **LDH //** how charming. where's mark

 **PJS //** he's with me why

 **LDH //** then why tf isnt he talking to us >:(

 **PJS //** relax barbie! he's busy in the grownup gc

 **LDH //** but thats not even a grownup gc not all of them are in it

 **LJN //** yuk isn't in it and that's why he should be welcomed here

 **LDH //** yuk isn't a grownup dumbass

 **NJM //** that jerk brainwashed jeno! RUNNNN!

 **ML, 12:16 //** Hey can u guys maybe shush a little not all of us are active

 **PJS //** bitch

 **ML //** Mkay thanks chu chu

 **LDH //** so you kiss the whole group but never just me

 **ML //** I don't wanna talk about it Donghyuck

 **NJM //** mark is pmsing

 **LJN //** where did u learn that word

 **NJM //** from ur mom

 **PJS //** this is why taeyong lets me shower before u guys

 **LDH //** no lmao that's just because jeno takes long ass baths

 **LJN //** H E Y NOW

 **NJM //** REALLY HAHAHAHAHA

 **LJN //** Yukhei here, i was wondering if any of u knew why Yoonoh was so upset lately

 **PJS //** ask someone ur own age

 **LJN //** Like who Jungwoo

 **NJM //** punctuation. has? a very! important (effect) on ur--words

 **LJN //** Like who, Jungwoo?

He and i aren't even speaking so idk what you want me to do about that.

 **LDH //** whoa what? :((((((

 **PJS //** wish u wouldve told us that :/

 **LDH //** what happened?

 **NJM //** aw sorry yuk what happened

 **LJN //** Ill tell you if u let me into the gc

 **NJM //** people who use "you" and "u" in the same sentence are inadmissible.

 **LJN //** Fucker

 **PJS //** that's so rude how do you expect us to let you in now

 **LDH //** lmao rt

 **LJN //** Not what i needed rn :(

 **PJS //** YOU JUST CALLED US ALL FUCKERS

give jeno his phone back and then we'll discuss

 **NJM //** im not really here for that but ok

 **LDH //** me neither lmaooaooaoaoa

oh but pls keep us updated.

 **LJN //** And how am i supposed to do that

 **LDH //** irl

 **PJS //** irl

 **NJM //** irl

 **LJN //** hey guys im back! :)

-

"[brotherhood](https://youtu.be/pSvv25UqEsQ)" by vav


	6. misery business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Johnny Suh, Ten

**T, 23:01 //** johnny, i feel so bad.

 **JS //** Babe I said it's okay. He'll get over it.

 **T //** its not that

idk how to break it to him.

i got his hopes up

 **JS //** Yoonoh handles bad news rly well

I promise

 **T //** really? he doesn't strike me as that type

 **JS //** You've known each other for 2 days. Trust me on this one

 **T //** okay :(

-

"[misery business](https://youtu.be/1VPotzhpAGE)" by paramore


	7. that bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Tae-Yong, and 2 others...

**NY, 22:22 //** wtf happened to yoonoh is he in mourning or smth

 **LTY //** Yes. Don't talk to him about it, or else he'll get more upset.

 **KDY //** whoa what

 **NY //** am i missing something orrrr

 **LTY //** I just told you.

 **NY //** k but you didn't actually so what happened to him

 **LTY //** He didn't get the job. Johnny's boyfriend set him up for failure.

 **KDY //** aw damn i was starting to like ten

 **NY //** that bastard

 **DSC //** taeyong ur wrong

 **LTY //**?

 **DSC //** ten thought yoonoh would get the job but he misjudged

there's something going on w his dad or smth?? can't remember what he told me

 **NY //** ily sicheng but now would be a great time to remember what he told you

 **DSC //** hahahah that's hilarious go ask him yourself.

 **LTY //** Jesus, is it let-down season or something?

 **KDY //** that's not a thing

 **NY //** wbk doyoung

 **DSC //** yes fyi it is let-down season

mark and donghyuck r acting let down

yukhei and jungwoo let each other down

ten let yoonoh down

yuta let me down

 **NY //** that wasn't necessary.

 **LTY //** Yuta's right, Sicheng.

 **KDY //** what goes ON

what happened with yuk and jungwoo :( and why's everyone else heated?

 **LTY //** Doyoung, text me privately for a moment.

-

"[salty](https://youtu.be/h8vBnbhSjtY)" by kanto


	8. only smile for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Kim Dong-Young

**KDY, 22:23 //** hellO??? what's wrong with everybody lately

 **LTY //** It's probably just a coincidence that all these friendships are falling apart at the same time.

Some of them came to me for advice. The only one I don't know anything about is Mark and Hyuck.

 **KDY //** well first of all, no disrespect, but some of em aren't """"friendships"""" as you like to call them

but do spill

 **LTY //** Yuta and Sicheng are pissed at each other. They've been fighting for about two days now, but I think they've been conflicted for a while.

 **KDY //** about what..?

 **LTY //** Nothing. That's the problem. They sound like they hate each other and every little thing sets them off. I think it'll turn into a huge problem if they don't get some counseling.

 **KDY //**  i think i know how to help them out in that case

 **LTY //** You would do that? Thanks, Do.

 **KDY //** no hh taeil is great at making people act civil

 **LTY //** Oh.

 **KDY //** tell me more

 **LTY //** So about Yukhei and Jungwoo (who ARE just friends--fight me), Yukhei got this girl's number and Jungwoo is jealous. Simple as that.

 **KDY //** jungwoo doesn't seem like the jealous type :/

where'd yuk get the number in an all-male college

 **LTY //** At the fitness center they're both working out at

 **KDY //** ughhhhh

 **LTY //** What now?

 **KDY //** jungwoo :(

 **LTY //** Please don't tell me you like him. I thought you and Taeil were going strong.

 **KDY //** taeil and i were never going.

and no, i don't think i like jungwoo right now, but i do care about him. there's a difference

 **LTY //** All righty.

If you do start liking him, let me know in advance so I can prepare myself for all the down-letting and advice-seeking.

 **KDY //** shh

fill me in on ten and yoonoh now

 **LTY, 22:24 //** Ah. Do you remember when Yoonoh auditioned for Kim's Angels with an EXO song?

 **KDY //** ye

 **LTY //** Apparently Ten's dad owns the studio and is boycotting all things SM-related, so Yoonoh's audition didn't sit well with him.

Then Yoonoh sent in his original choroeography, and it didn't please Ten's dad.

 **KDY //**  that's so sad. i really thought he'd get in with that first cover

 **LTY //** We all did.

Do you feel updated yet?

 **KDY //**  yeah ig

 **LTY //** :)

 **KDY //** :(

 **LTY //** :)

 **KDY //** :|

 **LTY //** Come on, quit worrying about people and smile already. 

 **KDY //** facetime me

 **LTY //** I can't, I'm at a last minute meeting right now.

 **KDY //** party pooper

jk. thanks for talking to me about all this. and i don't like jungwoo. too risky

 **LTY //** You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow.

 **KDY //** see you

-

"[attention](https://youtu.be/ulMHhPHYCi0)" by joji


	9. jamming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**JS, 09:12 //** Mornin

 **LYY //** Good morning!

 **LDH //** it's not valid unless it's in german. sprich deustch!

 **LYY //** Guten Morgen :-(

 **ML //** Shut up Hyuck hes the newbie

 **LYY //** ^^^^

 **LDH //** just playing around

 **QK //** I'm on a coffee run. Text me your orders.

 **NJM //** omg thank you i want an americano but can u get me one for later too? 2 shots espresso each

 **QK //** I hope you know I'm not brave enough to ask for that.

I'll get everyone some tea, and some of you are getting decaf.

 **ML //** What the fuck Jamming

Jaemin*

Also I don't like green tea fyi

 **LDH //** why are u so testy Mark :(

 **ML //** I'm not

 **LYY //** Danke für den Tee!

 **LDH //** jesus yangyang it was a joke no one understands you

 **LYY //** Sorry

 **JS //** Is everyone okay whats going on

 **QK //** I'm fine myself!

 **LYY //** I'm good. Mir geht's gut!

 **NJM //** me too i got to sleep in without taeyong up my ass

 **LDH //** looks like it's just mark who's not fine

 **ML //** Hyuck I ndee to talk to you .

Alone

 **LDH //** wish me luck guys i might die

 **NJM //** #prayers

 **JS //** What just happened

-

"[silver spoon](https://youtu.be/4GsipdjoFmw)" by bts


	10. drama club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6) Qian Kun, Wong Yuk-Hei, and 4 others...

**WKH, 11:11 //** make a wish bitchessss

 **WYH //** I wish the youngsters didn't take an oath to keep me out of their gc

 **QK //** I wish Yukhei would never type or say the word "youngsters" again.

 **XDJ //** i wish these shoes still fit me

 **LYY //** I wish people stopped making me speak German.

Wheres your wish Jungwoo

 **WYH //** He's prob wishing he was dead

 **KJU //** do you even know me yukhei

 **WKH //** i personally wish i knew the drama between yuk and jungwoo >:)

 **WYH //** Shut up Kunhang

There's no drama to be heard

 **KJU //** oh suddenly there's no drama

yukhei robbed me

 **WYH //** I did not wtf

Where did you even come up with that

Don't lie

 **LYY //** Calm down, guys!!

 **KJU //** idk about you but im very calm

at a loss of minji's phone number but still calm

 **WYH //** Lay OFF

 **KJU //** i lay off her, you lay on her, it's a fair trade

 **WYH //** That's so UNfair.

 **XDJ //** hey why don't one of you come to my dorm and help me shop for new shoes online

seriously i could use the help and i don't like seeing you guys fight

 **QK //** Everyone has been fighting lately.

 **WKH //** every1??

like who lmao

 **QK //** Yoonoh with everybody, Mark with Donghyuck, Jungwoo with Yukhei, Yuta and Sicheng, etc etc

 **WKH //** whoosh i think i moved in under a rock

 **KJU //** more like a boulder you blind little fjlajflajf

 **WYH //** Wtf was that

 **KJU //** i censored myself

 **WYH //** I-

ok

 **LYY //** I appreciate it Jungwoo

 **WYH //** So is everyone on Jungwoos side or

 **KJU //** well no one ISN'T so i guess so :)

 **QK //** No one is taking sides. You two need to work out whatever is wrong with you.

 **XDJ //** seriously ppl

priorities

browsing sneakers is better than fighting over stupid jealousy problems

 **WKH //** who's minji anyway, jungwoo?

 **WYH //** She's my potential gf

 **WKH //** i wasn't asking you

 **QK //** Kunhang!

 **WKH //** SORRY FFS

i feed off the drama. try to keep it comin pls

 **KJU //** to answer your question, she's my potential girlfriend

at least i had the heart to type out "girlfriend"

 **WYH, 11:12 //** Hey

Are you calling me lazy

 **LYY //** I'm starting to wish I never met you guys. Too bad it's 11:12

Can I leave this gc while you argue over girls

 **QK //** Guys, you're making Yangyang regret being our friend. :(

 **LYY //** Not you Kun, just yuk and jwoo

 **QK //** <3

 **XDJ //** i have a proposal

 **KJU //** hmm

 **WYH //** What is it?

 **XDJ //** you guys should come to my lonely dorm and talk about it verbally

and every time one of u insults the other...

you point to a pair of shoes on my computer that u think would complement my wardrobe

-

"[sting](https://youtu.be/qVeZ1LwP3to)" by stellar


	11. too late to order fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck

**ML, 09:17 //** Hey I'd just like to know what your problem is

 **LDH //** could ask you the same thing

 **ML //** Seriously Hyuck

 **LDH //** i am being serious. you suddenly started acting weird and you never said why

now you're like insulting me

what happened

 **ML //** Nothing happened

 **LDH //** okay and i'm a straight white female

 **ML //** Shut up already

I'm stressed

 **LDH //** there we go. stressed about what?

 **ML //** A lot of things, including u.

 **LDH //** oh

go on

 **ML //** Take Yoonoh for instance. He's crashing in my room and ranting to me

Sicheng and I r getting claustrophobic

 **LDH //** so that's where he's been all these nights..

didn't he say he would just audition somewhere else

 **ML //** He says its the fact that he was insensitive to the employer's personal quirks or whatever idk. who freaking boycotts an entertainment company

But that's besides the point

 **LDH //** i'm not really following what the point is anyway

 **ML //** The point is that I can't take the stress anymroe! Being in a relationship is dragging me down too. I missed a promotion opportunity at work.

 **LDH //** mark :(

 **ML //** I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to make Yoonoh look bad for not having a job in the first place

So unless you can come up with anything, I don't know what to do

 **LDH //** i mean that explains why you've been pissy lately

 **ML //** Not helping

 **LDH, 09:20 //** well you know whats also not helping? you being rude to everyone and telling me that im dragging you down. break up with me already

 **ML //** I wasn't planning on doing that for real

 **LDH //** then don't fucking tell me it's my fault you weren't promoted

i don't wanna be your anchor anymore

 **ML //** Point taken

I'm sorry Hyuck

 **LDH //** say you're sorry to everyone else first.

 **ML //** Like, individually?

 **LDH //** yeah and in person. after that i'll accept your apology

 **ML //** Fine

-

"[apologize](https://youtu.be/q6i3LgOjyGY)" by onerepublic


	12. the french revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**HRJ, 13:00 //** hey guys wanna go see a movie or smth

 **ZCL //** can't im studying

 **HRJ //** no ur not i can hear u laughing

 **ZCL //** that's cuz i keep picturing maximilien robespierre with no bottom jaw

 **HRJ //** GROSS

 **NJM //** LMAO

 **PJS //** i'll go see one with ya

if u buy

 **HRJ //** deal's off unless taeyong treats

 **NJM //** i second that

 **HRJ //** u weren't even invited

 **NJM //** well then what was the point of texting the group chat

 **LTY //** Guys, don't just use me for money.

 **PJS //** take a joke ffs

im sorry i take it back ily taeyong

 **ML //** Sorry Renjun, I'm a little busy

 **JS //** Me too ^^

 **HRJ //** all good, all good

 **LTY //** Love you too, Jisung.

 **ZCL //** just imagine how he had to eat lmao

tongue flapping out

 **HRJ //** I'M BLOCKING YOUR DUMBASS NUMBER CHENLE

 **ZCL //** I'M LAUGHING SO HARF

 **T //** what movie? i could stand to distract myself lmao

 **JS //** What no Ten i just told him we're busy

 **T //** oh i didn't know that was all-inclusive

distract me johnny boy >:)

 **JS //** I would but your still wearing your shirt

 **MTI //** johnny there's a time and a place

and for the millionth time, it's you're*

 **QK //** What he said! Eww

 **JS //**  That time is now, tyvm

 **LTY //** There are children here.

 **PJS //** idk what he's talking about

 **HRJ //** ur not a child ur a spawn of the devil

 **PJS //** that makes u one too

 **ZCL //** anyone under Taeyong is

 **HRJ //** what are u laughing at now? it's so LOUD

how havent our neighbours reported us yet

 **ZCL //**  ROBESPIERRE DAMMIT

 **LDH //** since when did chenle like to swear omg

 **HRJ //** welcome 195729427 years later, donghyuck! i see you haven't upgraded to a brain with functional memory yet!

 **LDH //** shut up

 **ML //** Yeah shh

 **LDH //** :)

 **XDJ //** awwwwwwwwww

they're all good now

 **HRJ //** since when were u here

 **XDJ //** since my phone started blowing up with ur texts ?? when else lmao

 **ML //** Lmao that was good ngl

 **HRJ //** so no to the movies? cool with me

 **LJN //** what i was gonna say yes :(

 **HRJ //** im sure if u text jaem a frowny face he'll watch every movie in the world with u

 **LJN //** really??!?

 **NJM //** no need no need im omw with netflix

 **LJN //** wow i love my best friends

 **NJM //** hm

 **KJU //** awwww we love you too Jen!

 **LJN //** omg hey jungwoo haven't talked to u in forever

 **WKH //** same here how are ya

 **KJU //** kunhang i spoke to you literally fifteen minutes ago

im fine jen hru

 **LJN //** whoa...you never just say you're fine :(

 **KDY //** hey guys can someone show me how to mute my notifs? im trying to work

 **JYO //** Wish I could work

 **HRJ //** ohmygod abort abort

hey yoonoh whats up

 **JYO //** Tired, bored. Ten, if you're reading this, I'n finally giving up on the studio.

In about to apply at the fitness center bc In a regular there and ik they'll accept ne

 **ZCL //** that's some next level flexing right there

 **JYO //** Shut up Chenle in serious

 **ZCL //** in sorry

 **HRJ //** jesus lele i can hear you screaming from here do u mind

 **ZCL //** u signed up for this by being my ROOMMATE

 **HRJ //** not like i can move out or anything :/

 **LTY //** Doyoung, click the three dots at the top and there should be a "mute" button.

 **KDY //** thank you tae

lifesaver

 **WYH //** Oh shut it we aren't that annoying ;)

 **KDY //** a c t u a l l y

 **KJU //** doyoung's smart lmao

 **WYH //** Shut up Jungwoo

 **HRJ //** i regret texting everyone

i've found out too much abt johnny n ten

my innocence is gone

 **NJM //** ugh the halls here are so crowded i can't get to jenos fast enough

 **QK //** That's not good.

 **JYO //** You know what else is not good?

 **ZCL //** fuckin robespierre man

-

"[vanille fraise](https://youtu.be/hQ5PFlYU9sk)" by l'impératrice


	13. whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Jung Yoon-Oh, Mark Lee, and 1 others...

**JYO, 19:37 //** Hey, I need sone guidance.

 **ML //** More?? Ughhh

 **LTY //** Shh. What do you need?

 **JYO //** I'n not getting along with Ten.

I'n afraid Johnny will be upset with ne

 **LTY //** Well what has been happening between you two? And you three, Johnny included?

 **JYO //** Ten brought ne and Johnny lunch the other day just to be nice and we got to talking abt the audition at K's Angels

 **ML //** And

 **JYO //** I asked why his dad was still hung up on the SN Ent thing and Ten got all defensive

 **LTY //**  Do you blame him?

Moving here for that SM audition was practically a waste of time and money, and now Ten can't go back to Thailand for another few years, not until he and his dad come up with enough cash.

 **JYO //** And you don't think hiring soneone else at the studio would help bring in cash? I like to think I'n a great dancer

All of you said so yourself.

 **ML //** Yoonoh's right about that

Maybe Ten's got beef

 **LTY //** Surely he doesn't. He has to know to accept all of Johnny's friends because Johnny wouldn't date someone who didn't accept all his friends.

 **JYO //** Yeah :/

 **ML //** What else happened w Ten

 **JYO //** He doesn't like look at ne or talk to ne unless he has to

The lunch thing was just bc I was in the roon with Johnny at the tine

He acts like I should've known his whole fucking life story

 **LTY //** Calm down, Yoonoh. You might be reading into it too much.

 **ML //** Hope so

 **JYO //** I really don't think that's the case

I'n just gonna go visit Inji for now. Ttyl

 **ML //** Who's Inji

 **JYO //** Not Inji, the first letter is the one I cant type

 **LTY //** Minji? Isn't Yukhei talking to a Minji from the gym?

 **ML //** There could be more than one...

-

"[whiplash](https://youtu.be/aazYFA8z4WA)" by nct 127


	14. trifecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Jung Yoon-Oh, Wong Yuk-Hei, and 1 others...

**KJU, 20:00 //** so why exactly did you put us in a new gc together and not say anything to us

 **JYO //** In sorry I've been trying to figure out what to say for a little bit

 **WYH //** Make it fast I have to call this girl

 **JYO //** That's exactly what its about

So soneone told ne you guys are both interested in this girl, Rhee Inji, fron the fitness center

 **KJU //** u mean minji?

 **WYH //** Yeah and

You're not here to counsel Jungwoo and me are u

 **JYO //** No, I'n here to tell you that's ny girlfriend you've been fighting over.

 **WYH //** What?

 **KJU //** WHAT???

 **JYO //** Rhee Inji (i cant spell it right) is ny girlfriend. I don't want you guys to keep arguing about her since it's in the air now

An I clear?

 **WYH //** Yoonoh... she gave me her number like five days ago

 **KJU //** he's right. we've been talking to her for days

how long have you been going out exactly?

 **JYO //** About a nonth.

Guess that's over lnao

 **KJU //** im so sorry man

she really tried cheating on all three of us

 **WYH //** Well technically just 2 of us

 **KJU //** bad timing yuckhei

 **WYH //** Fine shh

 **JYO //** That's great to know

I was thinking she could get ne into Kin's Angels since she attends a lot of the prograns there but I was just desperate anyway.

I shouldn't have believed in her

 **WYH //** Hey don't put yourself down. We all fell for it

 **KJU //** true dat

for the record, are we all breaking things off w her? not that i have much to break but yknow

 **JYO //** For your own good, break off whatever you have

 **WYH //** Jungwoo, are we good then?

 **KJU //** i suppose :o

-

"[instagram](https://youtu.be/lq3NLUN8DDc)" by dean


	15. all the small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si-Cheng

**NY, 21:39 //** hey man i asked u to give that hoodie back like 3 times

 **DSC //** im sorry i just like it

ill try to get it back to you soon

 **NY //** thanks

 **DSC //** so howve u been

its been kinda hard to talk to you irl so i figured id ask

 **NY //** im fine..elaborate pls

"hard to talk to you"

 **DSC //** i dont wanna start anything

 **NY //** u wont

 **DSC //** well i think ur kinda blocked off from me?

idk

forget i said anything

 **NY //** but how? i just wanna know

 **DSC //** i mean the only things you text me about are like "can i have my hoodie back" and "did u cover ur shift yet" and those are things u should say to me out loud when theres nothing to talk about

it may just be me but i think texting is for the things u cant say out loud like i love you or i hate you or did you hear yoonoh's gf was cheating on him w 2 guys

 **NY //** omg u heard about that?

sorry hang on

 **DSC //** hang on for what exactly

 **NY //** i had texts in the other gc. but i agree with u, im not verygood at communicating out loud

but um. doesn't this ring a bell with you :/

 **DSC //** hhhh this is what i have been afraid of

 **NY //** no offense but that time it was avoidable.

 **DSC //** how isn't this equally avoidable

why are you blaming me

 **NY //** im sorry its just that you had a real problem that you weren't telling me about and that caused this exact situation, only i wasn't the one at fault

you couldve just told me you were flunking

 **DSC //** for your info i couldn't have "just told you." my education is more important to you than it is to me and i didnt want to let you down. shocker.

i dont need to be here to become a dancer i just need to go to a dance academy where they don't give a shit about quantum physics and psychology 101

so i don't see how that was avoidable, mr. straight As

 **NY //** aight

 **DSC //** that's all you got? aight

 **NY //** u dont seem very interested in our current problem anymore so. clockin out

 **DSC //** hey, that is Not true. i wanna know whats been going on with you

 **NY //** why

 **DSC //** why do you fucking think, dear boyfriend of almost a year?

 **NY //** fine

i'm struggling to talk to you because im sad

 **DSC //** sad about what?

 **NY //** about most things.

seeing my friends struggle

going to college and not advancing from here

having no future plans

fighting with you for the sole reason that i suck at everything

"communication is key" omggggg no wonder i fuckin killed this relationship

 **DSC //** hey.

you don't suck at everything. do you wanna ft me so we can talk about this face to face?

 **NY //** nah man i can't talk out loud, remember? its part of the everything i suck at

 **DSC //** yuta you're not being fair

im trying to make an effort here and not rehash our past fights

it owuld help if u made an effort too :( why can't you call me?

 **NY //** sicheng i cannot do it

 **DSC //** let me point something out to you

you're talking to me a lot rn. we both agreed that texting is for the things you cant say out loud, so you told me something personal. if you call me on the phone right now, we can forget this conversation ever happened and just talk about the things we can say out loud. deal?

 **NY //** no deal

 **DSC //** yuta you're beginning to scare me.

 **NY //** im sorry sicheng ill see you tomorrow

 **DSC //** ill kiss you when i see you

 **NY //** potassium

-

"[all the small things](https://youtu.be/5_PBNZXlzp0)" by blink-182


	16. dangerous territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 2 others...

**ML, 15:30 //** How come no one was at class today

 **JS //** Was busy lol

 **ML //** Doing what

U know ur this close to failing so why risk skipping class

 **JS //** Cuz I was busy

 **MTI //** sorry, i'm feeling under the weather. that's why.

mark is right @Johnny Suh

 **JYO //** Didn't feel like going

 **ML //** Why not bro

 **JYO //** I wasn't feeling it, understandably

 **MTI //** yoonoh, you need to get out some more. it's not the end of the world.

 **JS //** Come over yoonoh i can help you out

 **JYO //** I'n not trying to becone a junkie Johnny

 **MTI //** johnny would you stop already

are you high right now

i don't think taeyong would appreciate you popping pills in his dorm.

 **JS //** Slightly 8)

Yeah anyway that's why I skipped class. My professor is real strict

 **MTI //** actually john this whole country is "real strict" and you don't seem to understand that

just bc you're american doesn't give you the right to be a dumbass

 **ML //** You left me hanging :(

 **MTI //** mark it's fine.

what did we miss

 **ML //** Im not telling u. Ur the ones who missed it

 **JYO //** Fine by ne

 **MTI //** yoonoh, talk to us about something since mark won't catch us up and johnny is pissing me off.

 **JYO //**?

 **MTI //** such as why you're so upset

 **JS //** Ooo tea

 **JYO //** I nessed up ny drea job opportunity and ny girlfriend cheated with Yukhei and Jungwoo

Do I really need to say any nore

I thought it was obv.

 **MTI //** we know that, but it has been two weeks since those things have passed. you're still not going to classes and it's going to affect your finals.

 **JYO //** Yeah well naybe I don't care about ny finals anore

Anymore*

Ayeee

 **JS //** Bro your sick or smth

 **ML //** Yeah...

 **JYO //** So

 **MTI //** i'm gonna try and get you some help, yoonoh.

-

"[complicated](https://youtu.be/DTtb9rt1tnk)" by avril lavigne


	17. sf9's latest title track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Lee Tae-Yong, Qian Kun, and 1 others...

**QK, 16:19 //** Hey guys, I think we need to discuss some things.

 **LTY //** Such as?

 **QK //** Yoonoh. And others maybe

 **MTI //** i second that. i'm really worried about yoonoh in particular.

 **LTY //** He mentioned something about not getting along well with Ten, if that's what you mean.

 **QK //** Not only that. I know we have a large friend group but lately, a lot of things have been falling apart between a lot of us, especially Yoonoh. You follow?

 **MTI //** i think he may be depressed tbh

or something to that effect

 **LTY //** Oh God.

Fill me in then.

 **MTI //** it's been two weeks and he isn't going to classes despite exams coming up. he's still on edge about minji and the job at kim's angels

he won't speak to ten unless ten speaks to him, and jungwoo said he hasn't seen him at the gym for a couple of days.

 **QK //** And we all know the gym is Yoonoh's second home

 **MTI //** yeah. i told him i'd try to get him some help, but i can't pay for a therapy session or i'll go into debt

 **LTY //** Maybe group therapy would be cheaper.

 **MTI //** i don't really think so

 **LTY //** No, GROUP therapy. With 21 people.

I think it could help if we all sat down and talked to each other, if not in person then in our group chat. Thoughts?

 **QK //** Not bad.

 **MTI //** that's smart

 **LTY //** It would take care of Yoonoh and everyone else we're concerned about all at once.

Kill two birds with one stone.

 **QK //** Okay, I'm in

Now?

 **LTY //** Now or never, am I right?

 **MTI //** all righty

-

"[now or never](https://youtu.be/ejGgwT9jNKc)" by sf9


	18. intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**LTY, 16:20 //** Hey everyone, we need to talk. It's important that everyone participates.

 **ZCL //** ok mr. taeyong

whats going on

 **LDH //** ^^^

 **DSC //** howdy

 **QK //** We noticed a lot of you guys are in a rough patch, and we wanna help.

 **MTI //** so we're using this group chat as a group therapy thing. not forever, but you can use it to vent whenever you feel like.

 **LTY //** I know you're all free right now.

 **T //** hey guys

 **KJU //** hi

 **WKH //** group therapy? i'm doing great tho

 **QK //** That's not the point, Kunhang. We need to be more open and this is a cheap way to let some of our problems out into the air.

 **WKH //** kk

 **HRJ //** can i start? thanks

so basically chenle is a really fucking loud roomie and i want to switch with someone

maybe jaemin.. i heard he tucks u into bed

 **WYH //** Yeah he does sometimes <3

 **LTY //** Thanks for sharing, Renjun.

I was thinking we could talk about more personal problems than that but your contribution is welcome.

 **HRJ //** i literally can't tell if ur being sarcastic but just in case ur not, yw

 **ML //** Hi guys. This is a good idea

 **JS //** Rt

 **T //** hey johnny

 **JS //** Hey Tennie

 **LYY //** Hey Johnny

 **JS //** Go away Yangyang

 **MTI //** where's yoonoh?

 **QK //** I think he may have his notifs off.

Donghyuck, is he there with you?

 **ML //** Nah I got him

 **JYO, 16:22 //** Hey.

 **DSC //** soooooo what are u guys hoping to talk about @Lee Tae-Yong, @Qian Kun, @Moon Tae-Il

 **LTY //** We're mostly worried about Yoonoh, but we want to hear everyone's concerns.

 **WYH //** Awwww how sweet

 **ZCL //** bitch im not loud im just happy

 **QK //** Good for you, Lele! :)

 **NY //** oh hi

what's up? i dont feel like scrolling

 **ML //** Group Therapy

 **JS //** Everyone share ur deepest darkest secrets!! I'll go first I'm failng

 **T //** that's kinda not a secret babe but im gonna try and help you study, okay?

 **JS //** Awww thank you

 **LDH //** you know what else is failing?

 **ZCL //** not me cuz im learning about the french revolution

did u know this one guy got his bottom jaw shot off LMAO

 **PJS //** guys im tryna nap :/

 **LTY //** Don't nap now, Jisung. We're trying to talk to everyone.

 **PJS //** oh really i had no idea what other purposes this gc might serve

 **KDY //** hi !! what's this about therapy?

 **MTI //** you know what guys, i don't think this is working. it's too hectic.

 **LTY //** Okay, let's be more specific. Yoonoh, are you here?

 **JYO //** Quietly observing

 **LTY //** Good. We're worried about you, so tell us everything.

 **QK //** Please do.

 **KJU //** ok yeah i kinda am too.. i hope youre not mad about minji anymore

 **WYH //** Yeah man Jungwoo and I stepped off

Are u still upset about her

 **JYO //** Yeah but I'm upset about a lot of other things on top of that

 **MTI //** there we go! you can talk to us about it, and no one will judge.

especially you, dreamies. NO JUDGING.

 **HRJ //** i feel personally attacked

 **ML //** That's cuz we were lmao

 **LJN //** why would we judge? :(

 **JYO //** Aight guys, if you're all listening, then fine.

My parents want to move back to Connecticut and they made me a really sweet deal.

 **LTY //** What?

 **KJU //** yoonoh...

 **LJN //** OMG

 **WKH //** oh--

 **XDJ //** whoa yoonoh is moving away? :(((((((((

oh i see

tell us more please

 **JYO //** I'm sorry guys. I can't decide if I want to go or not. I even made a pros and cons list

 **QK //** Thanks for telling us about this, Yoonoh

What's on the list?

 **ZCL //** WGAT

 **JYO, 16:23 //** If I go back to CT, I'm guaranteed a job at a dance academy. I'd get a free ride there too

But if I stay here, I'll still be around all my friends and I could probably still get a good gig. I can't choose

 **LTY //** You need to do what you think is better for you.

 **HRJ //** taeyong why would u say that now he's gonna move away

 **JYO //** Do you think moving away will be better for me Renjun?

 **HRJ //** i never said that

 **LTY //** Yoonoh, what's calling out to you?

 **MTI //** you should listen to taeyong on this one.

 **JS //** Yoonoh, be smart about this

 **ML //** Shut up Johnny he's making a really big decision

Don't be selfish

 **JYO //** I just want to find a job somewhere big, where I can dance professionally, but I can do that here or in CT.

I'm either going to lose my family or lose my friends and the line between them is v v thin

 **LJN //** yoonoh that's so sad :( we love u

 **LDH //** yeah :(

 **DSC //** maybe u can work smth out and travel both ways

 **JYO //** Since when were u here Sicheng

 **LTY //** Don't get snappy, Yoonoh. We're trying to help.

 **DSC //** yeah :/

 **NY //** listen up yoonoh

sicheng said something smart for once

 **DSC //** is it bully sicheng day or something can yall just stop

 **HRJ //** if it helps ily sicheng

 **DSC //** you're the first person to say that to me all week thank you ren

 **JYO //** I'm sorry I'm just really stressed out

I don't want to talk anymore. And we all love you Sicheng

 **DSC //** <you3

 **NY //** stop it

 **JYO //** Guys, I have to go think about this some more.

 **QK //** Don't be afraid to text us when you need us! We will support your decision!

 **JS, 16:24 //** Word

-

"[fake monk](https://youtu.be/teXcXp3IPz8)" by khalil fong


	19. like why we whispering fam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Kim Dong-Young

**LTY, 17:07 //** Hey, Doyoung.

 **KDY //** hey sista

 **LTY //** Is there anything on your mind?

 **KDY //** kinda in the mood for pizza wby

 **LTY //** I'll order some for the dorm, but we should save some for Johnny. But I meant anything that you couldn't think of during the Group Therapy conversation.

 **KDY //** omg ur the best

no, i think i'm good. just kinda worried about everyone yknow?

 **LTY //** Yeah, I am too.

 **KDY //** they'll get through it though

 **LTY //** Definitely.

Is it okay if I put pineapple on the pizza?

-

"[you're so fly](https://youtu.be/ToMiyKe9ADQ)" by btob


	20. god's children, everybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Park Ji-Sung, Zhong Chen-Le, and 5 others...

**LJN, 00:07 //** hey guys are u all okay

 **NJM //** yes why

 **HRJ //** yes why

 **ML //** Yes why

 **LDH //** yes why

 **ZCL //** yes why

 **PJS //** yes why

 **LJN //** just checking on u

when kun, taeyong, and taeil texted us i started thinking

 **NJM //** ur too good for this world

 **LDH //**  what sweet sentiment

so how's jeno now that we know everyone else is good

 **LJN //**  im wonderful! :)

 **ML //** Gucci

 **PJS //** stop text-dreaming mark

 **ML //** Shut up Jisung

 **ZCL //** renjun is still mad at me

 **HRJ //** not literally u jackass

 **ZCL //** oh okay case closed

 **NJM //** soooo whats up

 **LDH //** yall hear yuta n sicheng last night? they were so loud

 **NJM //** donghyuck don't ever say that again

 **LDH //** they were FIGHTING

wtf jaem im a child of god

so that's a no? im the only one who heard?

 **ZCL //** none of us live next to either of them, just u and yoonoh

yoonoh wouldnt have heard it bc hes been stress exercising in the gym off campus

 **HRJ //** oh yeah :/

 **LJN //** well anyway i thought yuta n sicheng were kinda off earlier in the big gc don't u think

 **HRJ //** yes. yes

 **ML //** When aren't they "kinda off"

 **LDH //** hes right

are they even dating or are they pulling a luwoo

 **HRJ //** what the hell is a luwoo

 **LDH //** yukhei and jungwoo u moron

he went by lucas for whatever reason

also...he's straight

 **ZCL //** theyre dating

unless they broke up and didnt tell any of us

 **LJN //** but that'd be really bad because they brought a lot of us together

they're the glue of the group

 **NJM //** that is false

 **LJN //** okay but u know i love them so they're making me sad :(

 **ZCL //** NOOO THE DAY JEN TURNS SAD IS THE DAY I DIE

zhong chenle has left the chat

 **HRJ //** shush lele this is serious

 **ZCL //** :(

point is: yuta n sicheng are acting weird and i dont like it

 **ML //** Yeah i feel that

 **HRJ //** i felt that in my CHEST

 **NJM //** stop being weird can we talk abt something else

 **ML //** Like what, our depressed friend Yoonoh and all our other inter-circle problems?

 **LDH //** hey mark u said u'd stop being rude like that

 **ML //** I apologized already

 **LDH //** and

 **LJN //**  guysssssss :(

 **NJM //** stop making jen upset u pricks

 **ML //** Sorry

 **LDH //** sorry

 **LJN //** sorry!

 **PJS //** what are u apologizing for

 **LJN //** it felt like an appropriate thing to say..?

 **NJM //** n e ways

-

"[stand still](https://youtu.be/_jkxG1UjQPc)" by the black skirts


	21. deutschland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Liu Yang-Yang, Wong Kun-Hang, and 1 others...

**XDJ, 21:13 //**  do u ever regret transferring to this school

 **LYY //** No why

 **XDJ //**  i mean none of the guys are like me

theyre not into what i like. only you two are

 **WKH //** they're just jealous bb

 **XDJ //** don't call me bb

 **LYY //** Dejun, it's fine!

We're kinda new here so it's not our problem if they're not used to us yet

They let us in the gc. What more can we ask?

 **WKH //** the german boy has a point

 **LYY //** I'm actually Chinese tyvm

 **XDJ //** yeah but i want to be included and im not, except for the gc and the classes

maybe i should start going to the gym cuz they always talk about that

 **WKH //** yes and wear ur new Nikes when ur there

 **XDJ //** stellar plan kunhang <3

 **LYY //** I think it's best to keep our distances for now. There's a lot of drama between the others rn and it might make us look bad if we're all in their faces, u know?

 **XDJ //** that's not how it works lederhosen

 **LYY //** That's not even a valid insult

That's like me calling you "basketball shorts."

 **XDJ //** actually i could use some bball shorts if im gonna start working out

 **WKH //** in any case it shouldnt have any effect on why we transferred

we came together so we should stay together amiright

 **XDJ //** yeah hhh

 **LYY //** That's the spirit :-)

 **XDJ //** do they add the nose to smiley faces in deutschland

-

"[tage wie diese](https://youtu.be/j09hpp3AxIE)" by die toten hosen

["days like these" by the dead trousers, which is german slang]


	22. shopaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Xiao De-Jun, Kim Jung-Woo

**XDJ, 06:23 //** what do u MEAN it's too early

 **KJU //** dejun ilu but im trying to sleep

the morning is for sleeping. the night is for living

 **XDJ //** the sky's awake, so I'M AWAKE

i have a problem to talk about

 **KJU //** spending all your gift cards in one go isn't a problem sweetie

 **XDJ //** don't call me sweetie

i really do have a problem

not related to shopping or materials like u all know me for

 **KJU //** whoa okay calm down

what is it?

 **XDJ //** i mean. i was talking to yangyang n kunhang and realized i don't like being at this school

i miss china man

 **KJU //** oh shoot

are you going back to your old school then? i mean ik joint prep college isnt the coolest for someone ur age but its a good start

 **XDJ //** thats besides the point. i just mean i don't feel right here

and being so young doesnt help either. ik youre young too and all but...jisung fr is like 16 and hes here too im conFUSED

 **KJU //** how can i help?

 **XDJ //** there's not much to do lmao i just wanted someone inside the circle to know what it's like on the outside

 **KJU //** hey ur not on the outside

we all welcome you and the other two. im new here too, in a way

 **XDJ //** really?

 **KJU //** i came here last year with kun and yukhei when everyone else had been here at least a few months before us

i know u look up to kun and he's equally as new to the group as i am. it doesn't take much adjusting to get to know all of us.

and im telling you. our friends are the most loving and welcoming people ever even though this is a rough time for us. i love them and if you love them then theyll love you

it doesnt matter that youre young or new here or chinese or whatever. everyone had problems communicating at first

and they were all fixable

 **XDJ //** thank you :(

 **KJU, 06:24 //** of course!

also yukhei and i will take u shoe shopping if u want. in a real store bc online shopping is fishy imo

 **XDJ //** jungwoo man i love u

 **KJU //** love you too sweetie

 **XDJ //** HHH

-

"[question existing](https://youtu.be/GxxV-ERdVoI)" by rhianna


	23. butt dialing is everyone's worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5) Ten, Nakamoto Yuta, and 3 others...

**T, 07:57 //** hey guys!!

 **NY //** whats up

 **HRJ //** its too early for this shit

 **LTY //** No, it's not. Come have breakfast downstairs.

 **HRJ //** but im still in bed

 **T //** what are they serving?

 **KDY //** kimchi nd all sorts of eggs

like usual

ooh but there are green straws instead of black ones today

 **LTY //** You guys could use some nutrition. Finals are coming up, right?

 **NY //** yeah in like 3 weeks

 **KDY //** ok jerk

 **LTY //** Yuta.

 **NY //** what, doyoung doesnt get yelled at? maybe i should switch roomies and become ur bff, taeyong!

 **T //** everything okay?

 **NY //** yes

 **KDY //** mhmm

 **LTY //** Come on, be nice. :(

 **HRJ //** why am i in this gc yall are ancient

 **LTY //** And? We don't get to see you because we're upperclassmen.

 **KDY //** yeah its not our fault yall took an oath specifically forbidding you to talk to your elders

 **NY //** im not a fuckin elder you dweeb

 **HRJ //** ur right im sorry master taeyong

save me a seat down there

 **LTY //** Make it quick then. There aren't many seats available.

 **HRJ //** im hurrying >:(

 **LTY //** 5... 4... 3... aaaand your seat is taken!

 **HRJ //** HEY

 **NY //** why does renjun call you master @Lee Tae-Yong

 **LTY //** I don't know.

 **HRJ //** cuz he texts like hes from the 1800s

 **LTY //** Stop it. That's not something you should laugh at.

 **KDY //**...

 **T //**...

 **HRJ //** forgive me mr. president

 **NY //** something's wrong with this kid istfg

 **HRJ //** but u still love me

ok im omw taeyong there better be food for me

 **LTY //** The mess hall is a-waiting.

Okay, I see what you meant by 1800s. What kind of coffee do you like?

 **T //** wait wait lemme guess

dark *roast*

 **HRJ //** HAHAHAHAH

 **KDY, 08:10 //** uhh did any of u guys just get butt-dialed by yoonoh

 **T //** no, why?

 **HRJ //** if i did it was drowned out by my chewing

 **LTY //** What did you hear, Doyoung?

 **KDY //** he was arguing with someone

it was really bad

-

"[she's gone](https://youtu.be/3sqN3CuaxXA)" by jung ilhoon


	24. hoodies bring people together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si-Cheng

**NY, 20:18 //** thanks for the hoodie back

 **DSC //** yw

 **NY //** and sorry about all that stuff i said last time we talked

 **DSC //** it's fine

 **NY //** talking to some of the guys has made me realize i rly have been being different lately.

i was spiraling. im not actually a dick i promise

and i love you. ill kiss you next time i see you

sicheng?

 **DSC, 20:21 //** thanks for saying that

but next time you're spiraling, i want you to be honest w me

 **NY //** i will be i promise

im not an asshole

 **DSC //** baby i know youre not

 **NY //** no you odnt understand

ive been horrible to you, my prince. i want you to know for a fact that im not some douche and i rly value you, for more than your grades and your dancing and anything like that. im gonna try and work on my attitude so as to not take it out on you

 **DSC //** yuta i know. you're a wonderful person and i love you for that. you just worry me and you make me think we're going to break up when you're stressed, so the only thing i want from you is honesty

 **NY //** deal <3

 **DSC //** so,,,, can u come back to my place?

turns out u brought the wrong hoodie ;)

 **NY //** ill be there asap

-

"[little things](https://youtu.be/VCk47Xb4Tzg)" by one direction


	25. loser is a rotten egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6) Qian Kun, Wong Yuk-Hei, and 4 others...

**XDJ, 18:47 //** hey guys just wanted to thank u all for going out with me today

 **QK //** You're welcome! I realize we aren't that close yet, but it was fun.

 **WYH //** Yeah man u have great taste btw

Thanks for helping me pick out a jacket

 **XDJ //** :)

 **KJU //** what did i say, dejun? we had a great time

 **WKH //** hes just glad he got new shoes finally lmao

 **XDJ //** shh

 **LYY //** It's okay, I had fun

Could use smth to eat tho.

 **WKH //** i'll treat

but only if we get like pizza or something

bc i certainly just splurged all my spending money

 **QK //** Let me help, then. Wanna meet up at the rec center?

 **LYY //** That sounds good

 **XDJ //** yes!

 **WYH //** I'll be there

 **KJU //** i'll be there first

 **WYH //** Loser pays for the pizza. Go

 **KJU //** congrats kun nd kunhang, yuckhei has decided to pay for the pizza!

 **WYH //** That is false

 **XDJ //** cmon guys, i seem to have beaten everybody here

i'd like to thank my brand new adidas sneaks for being there for me and adding traction so i don't slip on every surface

and my parents for giving me a wonderful sense of fashion

 **LYY //** Suddenly I move that Dejun pays for the pizza. All in favor, say "I"

I

 **WKH //** i

 **KJU //** i

 **WYH //** I

 **QK //** Guys, it's on me :)

 **KJU //** gosh kun way to ruin everything

 **XDJ //** :)

-

"[thanks](https://youtu.be/suBZAHAqKcw)" by seventeen


	26. bittersweet symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Jung Yoon-Oh, Johnny Suh

**JYO, 09:00 //** I can't believe you Johnny

 **JS //** I'm just looking out for you man. It's what I do

 **JYO //** Sure, but insulting me, your best friend, is NOT what you do.

What part of looking out for me is making me feel like even more of a failure than I know I am

Esp in front of your fucking boyfrienf

 **JS //** Idc who I said it in front of. He's not that into you anyway. I was trying to be straight w you.

 **JYO //** What's that supposed to mean?

 **JS //** I mean it shouldnt matter if Ten was there or not bc its the truth. Your not stable enough to go off on your own

And if you are then ur not showing it very well bc we're all afraid of whatll happen to you.

 **JYO //** I don't care what all our friends think. I'm perfectly stable and I'm set on my dream to become a dance instructor. It's the fact that I'm broke and stressed thats making me act this way

 **JS //** And you wont even accept help from anyone

Ten tries to talk to you and you say nothing in return

Taeyong brings food to ur fucking dorm only for you to throw it out and go lift 2x ur weight

No wonder your so mad all the time

 **JYO //** You know what? I'm not listening to anything you're saying. How should you expect me to take you seriously?

You take adderall for FUN. Who does that in a place like Korea. And you're failing your classes. It shows every time you say "your" instead of "you're"

 **JS //** Guess everything Ive done for u came back to bite me in the ass lmao

 **JYO //** Yeah it did bc I think I've made my decision

I'm going back to Connecticut

-

"[bittersweet symphony](https://youtu.be/b7xGUtT26Uo)" by the verve


	27. good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**JYO, 09:32 //** Hey, I need to talk to all of you.

 **WKH //** whats up dude

 **JYO //** I'll wait till other people are here

 **NY, 09:34 //** hey

 **DSC //** hola

 **LTY //** Everything okay?

 **MTI //** what is it?

 **JYO //** I took all of your advice regarding Connecticut into consideration, esp Sicheng's commute idea, but I came to a decision

I'm gonna go with my family on this one

I'll pay extra for inernational texting and come to visit you all, but I can't stay here.

 **LJN //** yoonoh :((((

 **KDY //** hey

im sad to hear that but it's the right decision

 **DSC //** what makes u so sure

 **KDY //** he probably chose it for a good reason, right yoonoh?

 **JYO //** I don't want to get into it. Thanks for trusting me.

 **LDH //** aw yoonoh. we'll miss you a whole lot :(

 **NJM //** oh no ):

 **JYO //** I'm sorry it has to be this way

 **ML //** Awww as long as it's what you decided

 **JYO //** It is.

 **NY //** u better still have movie night with us

 **QK //** As long as you're happy with your decision, then I'm happy too.

 **WKH //** ^^^

 **LTY //** Are you sure about this?

 **KJU, 09:33 //** please be unsure please be unsure

 **JYO //** Stop it Jungwoo :(

Yeah I'm sure about it. I can't say why but I'm feeling certain.

 **KDY //** oh?

hey tae text me alone for a sec

 **LTY //** Okay.

 **ZCL //** just saw this. ily yoonoh thank u for making me study and exercise like a normal human

 **JYO //** Of course Lele

 **LJN //** im gonna miss you THIIIISSSSS much </3

 **JYO //** I'm not dying, Jen

 **WYH //** U might as well be :/

 **JYO //** Hey man I'll make sure to hang out with all of you before I go and I'm not leaving for another few weeks. I'll have a going away party or smth

 **DSC //** we'll make it a hell of a going away party

 **QK //** Yes, we will.

 **ML //** Rt

 **HRJ //** bro... a few weeks is so soon. i thought u meant like next semester or smth

 **JYO //** Well, next semester is a few weeks away, so you weren't wrong.

 **HRJ //** u know what i mean

 **KJU //** it'll be okay ren

 **LYY //** Sad day :-(

 **XDJ //** hey yoonoh i just read ur messages. i wish we wouldve gotten closer before you had to make that kind of decision but im glad we met

 **JYO //** I'm glad too! Don't be a stranger

 **MTI //** well thank you for telling us ahead of time. i'm glad you found your answer

 **JYO //** Thanks Taeil

 **WYH //** Im gonna fly to Conneticit and move in with you.

 **ZCL //** omg me too

good idea yuk

 **PJS //** oh man i just woke up

such wonderful news

im gonna miss the hell out of u yoonoh

 **JYO //** Right back at ya.

 **NY //** where's johnny when we need him :(

 **JYO //** Dw about him

-

"[wherever you are](https://youtu.be/0i9smQc7dsU)" by 5 seconds of summer


	28. best friends forever in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Kim Dong-Young

**LTY, 09:33 //** What is it?

 **KDY //** so u know how i said yoonoh butt dialed me and was fighting with someone

i think it was johnny

 **LTY //** Why do you think it was Johnny? They're best friends.

They're probably the closest out of all of us.

 **KDY //** well im not sure but it sounded like it couldve been johnnys voice and he isnt answering his phone in that other gc so i get the feeling he doesnt Want to talk to anyone

and ten wasn't responding either

 **LTY //** That's true.

 **KDY //** and because yoonoh was fighting with johnny, his super ultra bffil, i think that mightve been the reason hes moving out

 **LTY //** Oh...

Good observation. Thanks for telling me.

 **KDY //** sure, but what should we do?

 **LTY //** Wait it out I guess. We're not 200% sure it's true and this is something we need to be 200% sure on before we act on it.

 **KDY //** yeah you're right :(

 **LTY //** If you notice anything else, tell me. I don't think we should tell anyone else for a while.

 **KDY //** u read my mind

pls keep an eye out for them though. i wanna get to the bottom of this and ik it's selfish but if he really is moving bc hes fighting with johnny, then we may be able to keep him here

 **LTY //** I'm with you.

-

"[wanli](https://youtu.be/mmDD-QWlQpU)" by hyukoh


	29. too much on his plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Xiao De-Jun, Dong Si-Cheng, and 5 others...

**QK, 11:29 //** How's everyone holding up?

 **T //** wdym?

 **DSC //** im so sad

 **QK //** Check the big group chat @Ten

It'll be okay, Sicheng

 **XDJ //** just when i started bonding with everyone he decides to skedaddle

 **QK //** Don't worry, Dejun.

 **LYY //** I'm with Dejun on this one :-( we were about to get so close!

 **WYH //** You still have like 20000 other people to get close with. I don't think thats the issue, Dejun

 **WKH //** its harder for you to understand bc we 3 just got here and were already unsure of our placement here so.

 **QK //** Are you talking about you, Yangyang, and Dejun when you say 3?

Because you know we are trying our hardest to include you in everything. Let's not get off topic though.

 **DSC //** yeah guys, we like you a lot but understandably we need to talk about yoonoh rn??

 **XDJ //** no ofc

 **DSC //** i don't feel good abt his decision to move

he has been generally v concerning lately so

 **QK //** You're right

 **DSC //** ik it's KIND OF been taken care of by that group therapy thing we tried but donghyuck has been telling us things in person about how badly yoonoh still acts

 **LYY //** What's been going on with him anyway? There's so been much trouble that I can't keep everyone's stories straight

 **WYH //** He's kinda depressed because he didn't get this job and his gf turned out to be the scum of the earth. And obv he's moving away

There might be more idrk

 **WKH //** that's too much ugh poor yoonoh

 **XDJ //** i thought that was all like 3ish weeks ago tho

 **LYY //** Is that why he's leaving?

 **DSC //** he kinda refused to say why he's leaving

remember?

 **XDJ //** that's so upsetting

 **T, 11:31 //** he's leaving for the dumbest reason if i do say so myself

-

"[weightless](https://youtu.be/qsP_Yz4KILg)" by all time low


	30. pessimist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Je-No, Na Jae-Min

**LJN, 11:40 //** i feel like im carrying insider information

this is illegal

i am above the law now

 **NJM //** calm down jen. you can't help overhearing things

 **LJN //** but my opinion of them is so skewed now

 **NJM //** elaborate

 **LJN //** johnny and ten are such perfect people

but hearing them go at each other like divorcees... i don't think i wouldve seen it coming in a million years

was it wrong not to interrupt them?

i even think i heard a plate break or smth which isn't good

i shouldve stepped in right

 **NJM //** no no you're doing fine

i didn't see much in ten tbh. ive known him for a while bc i go to kim's occasionally for badminton and he always seemed kinda impossible when i ran into him there, if that makes sense

 **LJN //** i dont understand

 **NJM //** it's okay i just mean i get negataive vibes from him. he's not a bad person. i just ,,,,,, don't think he and i would get along and i like johnny so their tension wasn't all that shocking

 **LJN //** hmm

apparently he and yoonoh don't get along either so youre not the only one :(

 **NJM //** that's swell

 **LJN //** is there anything we can do with this info other than be eternally sad

 **NJM //** hey jen don't be sad

to be fair, johnny and ten haven't been going out long and all relationships are bound to end

 **LJN //** that's the worst thing you've ever said.

 **NJM //** jeno ):

 **NJM, 11:45 //** jen??

-

"[fool](https://youtu.be/nicenIS8RPM)" by red velvet


	31. question mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10) Kim Jung-Woo, Nakamoto Yuta, and 8 others...

**LDH, 20:02 //** hey yall don't forget to stuff ur faces

 **ML //** How sweet

 **LTY //** Thanks, Hyuck.

 **DSC //** my face: stuffed

 **NY //** no its not im all the way across campus

 **LTY //** Yuta, delete that.

 **NY //** oh come on donghyuck is an adult

 **KJU //** i don't get it

 **LTY //** That's good, Jungwoo.

 **JS //** Thanks Hyuck i'm eating rn

Hows everybody? I've been in my room all day

 **KDY //** good wby

 **JS //** Same

 **LDH //** where's yoonoh

he should know not to desert us prematurely >:(

 **JS //** Lmao right

 **LTY //** Is there something going on, Johnny?

 **JS //** The news is on

 **KDY //** he means with you and yoonoh, idiot

johnny*

 **ML //** Lmao roastef

 **NY //** mood

 **MTI //** what are you talking about, doyoung?

 **JS //** He's talking nonsense

 **LTY //** No he's not. Open up, John.

 **JS, 20:04 //** I'm not comfortable w doing that

 **JYO //** Hey

 **JS //** Johnny out

 **JYO //** Johnny, wait.

 **MTI //**???

 **KJU //** taeil makes a strong point

 **LDH //** hey yoon

 **JYO //** I need to talk to you Johnmy. Text me please

 **JS //** I'm good

 **JYO //** I'll get this out now then. I made the decision to move BEFORE having that fight with you.

 **JS //** What?

 **KDY //** whoa..

 **ML //** Oh shit

 **DSC //** tea: piping hot

 **NY //** F

 **JYO //** Idk what everyone has been suspecting but Im putting it out there tat Jojnny isn't tje reason I'm deciding to go back jome.

Dammit my fucking screen

 **LTY //** What made you decide, then?

 **JYO //** Being so far from ome is already so difficult and i need to be witj my family were I know I jave a cgance

Maybe if i go back, I'll be able to afford a screen replacement :)

 **LTY //** You better.

 **ML //** That's a dumb reason to move to the US if u ask me

 **JYO //** Come on mark, I've tougt about tis a lot.

Were's Jognny now

 **NY //** no offense but he's probably still seeing red

 **JYO //** But e souldn't jave been seeing red in tge first place

 **NY //** hey man i said no offense

 **DSC //** "no offense" never actually works babe

 **NY //** shh

 **JYO //** Great now I gotta fix tgis

 **LTY //** Talk to him irl.

 **LDH //** what's this? taeyong saying irl instead of in real life? he's one with the cellulars now

 **KJU //** LMAOOOOO

-

"[sour grapes](https://youtu.be/WmyGfro6c7Q)" by san e & mad clown


	32. move-in day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Liu Yang-Yang, Wong Kun-Hang, and 1 others...

**LYY, 22:39 //** Someone wanna ft?

 **WKH //** would but kun is sleeping

 **XDJ //** fuck kun lives id call u anyways

 **LYY //** Thanks Jun

 **XDJ //**...but i cant bc my roommate is sleeping too

how did i get stuck with a stranger and all of u got friends as roommates :(

 **LYY //** :-(

 **XDJ //** no seriously. yangyang has jisung and jeno, and kunhang u have kun

sign me UP

 **WKH //** well hey jungwoo doesn't have a roomate

 **XDJ //** he's so much older than me and hes in the other program here so idk what ill do once he graduates

 **WKH //** sheesh ur picky :/

maybe thats why the dean stuck u with a stranger lol

 **XDJ //** fine ill ask him about it

 **LYY //** It's not like he'd say no

He's like the reason we're friends with everyone

 **XDJ //** tru

ugh how do i ask :/

-

"[young wings](https://youtu.be/-zmH5sSZ-P4)" by stray kids


	33. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Xiao De-Jun, Kim Jung-Woo

**XDJ, 22:41 //** hey jwoo i was wonderingggg

 **KJU //** whats up

 **XDJ //** well u don't have a roommate, right?

 **KJU //** not anymore :( the guy switched to some school north of here

 **XDJ //** oh no :(

my roommate is a total stranger and i happened to notice everyone else in the squad is roomies with each other

anndddddd

 **KJU //** say no more bud ur mine now

 **XDJ //** ooh its like u swept me off my feet

 **KJU //** gay

-

"[i'm yours](https://youtu.be/y_NnTs4_W5s)" by jason mraz


	34. jinx, you owe me a coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Moon Tae-Il, Kim Dong-Young, and 2 others...

**NY, 19:47 //** hey uh what was the point of this gc

i have like 30 gcs to catch up with

 **DSC //** it rly shows that ur a math nerd <3

 **NY //** how-

nvm thank u sicheng

 **KDY //** hey tae maybe this gc wasn't necessary after all??

 **MTI //** maybe not now, but i still want to talk.

 **NY //** oh worm

 **DSC //** why

 **MTI //** you might be fine rn, but you two have a really strange relationship that i think we should discuss at least a little bit

 **NY //** that's insulting

 **KDY //** he doesn't mean it in a demeaning way. u guys are on and off all the time and im sorry but its the truth

 **NY //** ok but we're on again so this is unnecessary

im leaving this gc

 **MTI //**  please, yuta.

 **DSC //** maybe hes right

stick around for a little?

 **NY //** fine

 **KDY //** thank u

 **MTI //** i know it's personal, but i want to help you get to the bottom of your problems. and don't try to deny that they exist because we all see them, and lately they've been pretty bad. so remember doyu and i are HELPING.

 **NY //** ok mom

we kinda already talked about it and we're good now

 **MTI //**?? who did you talk about it with

 **NY //** each other

 **DSC //** and its not something we should really tell any of u guys tbh

 **NY //** ^^

 **KDY //** well clue us in at the very least

if something happens to u guys then we'll be responsible for picking u back up so its not fair to leave us hanging when were reaching out to u

 **NY //** gosh

 **DSC //** aight basically im not good at school and yuta is emotional so we werent communicating well. there

 **NY //** u tell em baby

im not emotional tho

 **MTI //** yes you are, yuta

 **NY //** ok

look im done talking about this

you probably jinxed us thanks guys

 **DSC //** :(

 **KDY //** no guys were looking out for u :(

 **NY //** look away then

-

"[happy together](https://youtu.be/BqZ6sRHpWIk)" by the turtles


	35. crackhead showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Johnny Suh, Lee Tae-Yong, and 1 others...

**JS, 22:09 //** Hey guys anyone seen my meds

 **LTY //** They're not meds, Johnny.

 **JS //** Their perscription

 **KDY //**  not yours tho

you know that's illegal right johnny? :(

we were protecting you

 **JS //** You mean to tell me you took them...?

What the fuck guys

 **LTY //** There are better ways to handle your stress, man. If you were to get caught with those here, you'd go to jail right away. For years.

 **JS //** Not that im gonna

 **LTY //** We had to intervene. Sorry.

 **JS //** Guys i need those

I paid good money and Idk how else im going to pass my finals

 **KDY //** hasn't ten been studying with you

 **JS //** Hardly

 **LTY //** What? He made a promise to help you.

I'm going to study with you. Make sure you're in the dorm some nights.

 **KDY //** i can help too i got this tip book as a gift from my mom. it has a section on study tools

 **LTY //** Thanks, Doyoung.

Also Johnny, I'm going to set some house rules.

 **JS //** What

No Tae we don't need any more ruels

 **LTY //** I think we do because of you. I'm not risking having my life thrown away just because my roommate is addicted to drugs.

 **JS //** Im not even fucking addicted

 **KDY //** bet u could rly use some xanax rn huh

 **LTY //** Doyoung, that's not necessary. Take it back.

 **KDY //**  sorry tae :/

 **LTY //** I'm not going to set a curfew or anything but we need some order now. I don't want Johnny getting caught with anything else even though I took his stash.

 **JS, 22:10 //** Ughhhhhh

 **LTY //** Simple things for now. Let's not eat in bed anymore and let's start sweeping the floor. It'll make us look better if something happens. Also, I'm going to regularly check up on you guys.

Johnny, that includes drawer checks. You can check mine too.

 **JS //** I'm moving out if you go anywhere near my drawers

 **LTY //** I shouldn't have a reason to go near your drawers.

 **KDY //** that's fair

does all this apply to me too?

 **LTY //** Yes. I'm sorry, but I'm cracking down.

 **JS //** Your like my mom ffs

 **LTY //** You made your mom deal with your drug problems too? So help you.

 **KDY //** o u c h

 **JS //** Bye guys.

-

"[not on drugs](https://youtu.be/9-Qkx9TAM10)" - tove lo


	36. in the still of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**LTY, 03:19 //** Guys, if anyone is awake, have you seen Johnny?

 **JS //** Oh  my god taeyong

 **HRJ //** ew u double spaced

 **LTY //** Go to sleep, Ren.

Johnny, where are you?

 **JS //** Relax Im' at Ten's

 **LTY //** Doing what?

 **JS //** Doing none of ur business

 **HRJ //** ewwwwww

 **LTY //** Renjun, I said go to sleep.

Johnny, you know I was just being your friend.

 **WYH //** Is there smth going on??

 **JS //** No Yukhei don't mind Taeyong

 **LTY //** I want you to come home, Johnny.

 **JS //** Give up

Its not like i ran away

 **HRJ //** johnny why are u talking to him like that :/

 **JS //** Wow im surprised u didnt declare ur dictatorship of room 238 yet @Lee Tae-Yong

 **HRJ //** hey man

 **LTY //** It's fine, Ren. He won't be mad forever.

He's probably just in withdrawal.

 **ML, 03:21 //** Can u guys shut up

-

"[naughty boy](https://youtu.be/Y90uGW5z2MM)" by pentagon


	37. so he's a bit of a fixer-upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Dong-Hyuck, Jung Yoon-Oh

**JYO, 08:00 //** Ey im going to classes early today

 **LDH //** ok im in the mess hall rn

theres chai lattes !!!

 **JYO //** Bring me one?

 **LDH //** only if u stay home tonight

 **JYO //** K. Also i wanted to see if youve spoken to Jonny lately

Ive been trying to reacg out to im but es not answering my texts.

 **LDH //** hhh johnnys kinda in a rough place rn

doyoung told me ty cracked down so now johns in withdrawal and hes being a lil bitch about it

doesn't help what u told him

 **JYO //** Ey man all im trying to do is make tings rigjt

I blamed im for someting tats not is fault

 **LDH //** get workin bud

 **JYO //** :(

-

"[fixer upper](https://youtu.be/IHUvALTEDJQ)" by kristen anderson-lopez and robert lopez


	38. wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Johnny Suh, Ten

**T, 03:51 //** remind me again why we have to text when we're in the same bed

 **JS //** I just don't wanna wake up ur dad. Yoonoh made him sound god awful

 **T //** johnny

are u afraid of my father

 **JS //** Maybe

 **T //** ugh come here

 **JS //** I still need to let this out though

Yoonoh has been trying to talk to me but i dont WANT to

He makes me mad

I can't even get my anger out how i usually do

 **T //** its for the better, babe

are you actually mad at taeyong?

 **JS //** Yes I actually am

He could've at least told me he was gonna raid my dresser before he did it

 **T //** that's true ofc but he was just looking out for you

you couldve gotten into deep shit

im actually surprised i didn't step in sooner

 **JS //** You would do that?

 **T //** only bc i'm here for ya

 **JS //** Mhmm

Do you think I'm in withdrawal or smth

Ik it wasnt that serioys but

 **T //** maybe a little, yeah :(

but ik youre also mad about yoonoh

i dont blame you

 **JS //** Hey, enough of that

I know you and him got off on the wrong foot but thats not fair

Youre supposed to tell me hes a good person not agree with me

-

"[baby came home 2 / valentines](https://youtu.be/Y1INLCftBko)" by the neighbourhood


	39. powdered sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**ZCL, 13:37 //** MEETING. NOW.

 **MTI //** what is it lele

 **ZCL //** i hAVE TO DISCUSS SOME THINGS WITH ALL OF YOU

 **LTY //** Are you okay?

 **KJU //** maybe he found a post-incident portrait of robespierre

 **ML //** Lmaooooo

 **JS //** Hey whats new

 **HRJ //** CHENLE AND I ARE OF A TRAUMATIZED MINDSET.

 **ZCL //** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^666^^^^

 **LTY //** Come on, spill.

 **ZCL //** IS EVERYONE HERE AND AWARE OF THE SITUATION

 **XDJ //** well we WILL be if you tell us

hi btw

 **NY //** spill

spill

spill

spill

say it with me fellas

 **ZCL //** IN THE BATHROOMS

 **HRJ //** (THE JOINT ONES WITH THE BATHTUB)

 **NJM //** OH MY GODDDDDD NO IK WHAT THIS IS ABT

 **LJN //** what is it?? a surprise?

 **KDY //** better not ask, jen

 **ZCL //** ID JUST LIKE TO SAY

THAT WHOEVER WAS IN THERE BEFORE ME

LEFT A LARGE LEGACY BEHIND

 **ML //** AHAHAHAHHAAHAH

 **KDY //** whoa wHAT

 **LTY //** Chenle, what do you mean by "legacy?"

 **KJU //** maybe yuta put wasabi on his flamin hot cheetos again

 **NY //** that was on a DARE

 **XDJ //** omg i was there for that

cant believe you actually did it bro

 **NY //** shh

 **KDY //** chenle??????

 **HRJ //** I formally assert that Zhong Chenle is too shaken to type.

 **NJM //** I formally assert that that's bullshit and we want him to tell us because he made such a big deal out of it.

..and also im too chicken to tell everyone myself.

 **LJN //**?????

 **KDY //** bro SPILL

 **ZCL //** it was a,,

a white deposit

taht i dony wver want to see agaun

 **LTY //** Oh.

 **ML //** WHO DONE IT

 **JS //** Oh my, this is the happiest ive been in weeks

 **JYO //** Hey guts

OH SHIY WHO DID IR

Poor Lele

 **MTI //** i guarantee you it wasn't yuta or me we've been stuck in the building for the past day and a half studying

 **JS //** Studying or "studying"

 **ML //** Ooooh get flamed

 **NY //** STUDYING

jOHNNY I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP DONT RUIN IT FOR ME

 **JS //** >:)

 **LJN //** white deposit ?

 **KJU //** look away jeno LOOK AWAY

 **KDY //** so whos gonna own up to ruining chenle's darn little childhood

 **LTY //** I think I may know the guy.

 **LJN //** rly who?

 **ZCL //** WHAT

 **HRJ //** WHAT

 **NJM //** WHAT

 **KDY //** WHAT

 **NY //** WHAT

 **MTI //**  WHAT?

 **KJU //** WHAT

 **JS //** WHAT

 **ML //** WHAT

 **XDJ //** WHAT

 **LTY //** Relax, guys, I'm an adult. I'm trapped in a dorm with no girls.

 **ZCL //** AND APPARENTLY NO RULES EITHER

JESUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TAEYONG

YOUR IMAGE IS TAINTED FOREVER

SIR IM AFRAID I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE

 **HRJ //** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **XDJ //** oh my--

do u mind if i leave this gc and unfriend every human

 **JS //** At least u dont have to live with him

 **LTY //** Oh, hush.

 **KDY //** gotta say ty im very surprised

YOU, mr. house rules, mr. crackdown, FORGOT TO CLEAN UP

ur like a pig

 **LTY //** If you keep insulting me, I'll have the sex talk.

With. Diagrams.

 **NY //** hate to break it to ya taeyong but most of us are gay. thats why were here

so diagrams don't mean a thing

 **ZCL //** that is WRONG

no diagrams

im signing off someone send a cleanup crew

not for the substance that shall not be named but for the vomit i am projecting at this very moment

-

"[lu](https://youtu.be/V-u2MZ3DHNM)" by luhan


	40. x games mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Kim Dong-Young, Kim Jung-Woo

**KJU, 13:40 //** is it just me or did u seem kinda touchy today

 **KDY //** wdym i haven't seen you since yesterday

 **KJU //** the gc

about taeyong

 **KDY //** lets not talk about that hh

 **KJU //** knew it

 **KDY //** what are u talking about

 **KJU //** come on doyoung

you're like his lackey. you truly are the straight man's whore

no offense

 **KDY //** hey :( i am not

 **KJU //** so what do u call texting him privately in the middle of gc conversations and sleeping in his bed from time to time and making him ur sugar daddy

he buys you meals

 **KDY //** and?

 **KJU //** not snacks, meals

 **KDY //** so what

 **KJU //** doyoung this is unhealthy

so tell me why you were so touchy in the big gc

 **KDY //** dfkfdj fine

hes straight and lonely and i can only help with half of that

 **KJU //** he's not acting on his loneliness though

 **KDY //** were u not just there

he definitely did act on it

and i like him even more for handling it so repsonsibly

u know how he cracked down on johnny? HOT

 **KJU //** i meant he didnt handle it with a girl. nd im sorry to say this but i don't think you'll find any luck with him

taeyong loves you but he loves all of us the same way

 **KDY //** i know

i hate you for being right

 **KJU //** god youre loving and hating people for all! the! wrong! reasons!

 **KJU, 13:50 //** bro where'd u go

 **KDY //** i like you

 **KJU**   **//**  wha

Young

do

DOYOUGN

 **KDY, 13:56 //** haha pranked >:0

-

"[sucker](https://youtu.be/CnAmeh0-E-U)" by jonas brothers


	41. two bottoms walk into a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Je-No, Na Jae-Min

**NJM, 23:19 //** hey jen

 **LJN //** heya

 **NJM //** are u still upset at me? i know u don't show it but we haven't hung out in a while so i just knew u were upset

we missed takeout night

 **LJN //** you say that like we're a couple and we're not

just get that through your head and we'll be okay!

 **NJM //** whoa jeno what's going on

 **LJN //** and so i cry sometimes when im lyin in bed just to get it all out whats in my head and i, i am feelin

A LITTLE PECULIAR

 **NJM //** are u trying to be funny or are u just singing songs i don't know

 **LJN //** i really am feeling peculiar, dear jaemin

 **NJM //** stop being passive aggressive you're making me sad

 **LJN //** stop telling me im making u sad :(

yeah jaem quite frankly im pissed but im not gonna do anything about it

 **NJM //** well if youre not gonna do anything then i am

ill stop being so clingy. ill delete ur number

 **LJN //** u don't have to do that

 **NJM //** then tell me what to do dream boy i wanna fix my mistakes

 **LJN //** your mistake was just expecting too much from me and that's not changeable

its forgiveable and i forgive you but im also tired of it

i have the right to be tired don't i

 **NJM //** yes

 **LJN //** then let me sleep jaem

-

"[boyish](https://youtu.be/t3bjPGUDl1k)" by japanese breakfast


	42. every shoe, every color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6) Qian Kun, Wong Yuk-Hei, and 4 others...

******KJU, 18:59 //** guys i am PANICKING

 **QK //** What happened?

 **WKH //** are u good jungwoo

 **KJU //** doyoung saif he liked me and idont know if its true or nto

 **WYH //** Whoa

It's probably true. You should get ur hopes up

 **KJU //** literally shut up

 **XDJ //** ooooh how did he say it??

 **KJU //** well he was like

 **LYY //** Omg that's good for you!

 **KJU //** "i like you"

and i was like WGAT

and this bitch throws "haha pranked" at me

W HA T

 **QK //** Calm down, Jungwoo. Maybe you should ask him if it's true.

 **LYY //** That's like the only way to be sure, man

 **KJU //** i kNOW but HOW

 **WKH //** simple. be like "doyu did u mean what u said" and watch the magic happen

 **XDJ //** sassy boy has a point lmao it's not that hard to be straightforward

 **QK //** Well Jungwoo, how do you feel about him?

 **KJU //** idk yet,,,,

i haven't gone after anybody since rhee minji

 **LYY //** So you're one of the few straight ones here?

 **KJU //** no

i get the best of both worlds

 **WKH //** ok hannah montana but i think u 2 would make a power couple

 **QK //** Only if you like him too, though.

 **WYH //** I gotta say I agree with mini Kun on this one

 **QK //** Not normal Kun?

 **WYH //** Nah ur not mini enough

 **XDJ //** was yukhei traumatized as a teen or something

why is he obsessed with small young people

..does he wanna revert

 **WYH //** Idk what ur talking about.

 **KJU //** stop it guys im in the middle of a CRISIS

 **WKH //** its not a crisis anymore we already solved it

 **KJU, 19:00 //** the psychological damage lingers

that bitch likes too many people at once and i cant be his rebound

 **XDJ //** so u ARE considering it? :)

 **WKH //** he's been considering it this whole time dumbass

 **WYH //**?? But he keeps calling doyu a bitch

 **LYY //** Tru

 **KJU //** thats enough outta you guys im gonna go rock back and forth

 

-

"[big love](https://youtu.be/MgiVLERYDi8)" by the black skirts


	43. nosy prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Park Ji-Sung, Zhong Chen-Le, and 5 others...

**LDH, 19:38 //** hey jen where u at

 **ML //** We have business to talk about

 **ZCL //** ooh i like business

 **ML //** It's not about u Lele

 **ZCL //** damn >:(

 **LJN //** hey guys! are we planning another study date??

 **LDH //** no bud we're concerned about you and jaemin

 **LJN //** oh

why?

 **PJS //** oh yeah this is worth talking about

 **ZCL //** yeah..

no more problems please

 **LDH //** we didnt wanna have to resort to """"Group Therapy"""" again for just 2 people so the smaller gc is good enough

anyway jeno you seem to be leading jaemin on

 **PJS //** hhh

 **ML //** Yeah

 **HRJ //** yo

 **LJN //** is this true?

does everyone think that? :(

 **ZCL //** yeah kinda

 **LDH //** we're not mad at you but it's wrong so we had to address it

 **LJN //** i don't get it

 **ML //** It's not your fault Jen. You're a super nice guy, the nicest out of all of us

 **HRJ //**  ^^^

 **ML //** Its just that Jaemin is equally as caring as you and hes been rly down

 **LJN //** he's down?

 **PJS //** you really haven't noticed?

 **LJN //** well to be fair guys, he and i are in the middle of fighting so i'm kinda down too..

 **ZCL //** awk

ik im not the one who addressed this first but in general we all just sensed smth was up and agreed that we think the problem is you leading him on

hes like one (1) movie night away from being ur bf

 **LJN //** no he's not

 **LDH //** oh, sweet naive jeno...

 **HRJ //** do you understand where donghyuck is coming from at least @Lee Je-No

 **LJN //** sure. i'm really not into this conversation though :(

 **ML //** Neither are we bud

 **NJM, 19:40 //** guys whats this for

 **PJS //** say thank you, ungrateful twat

 **NJM //** i didnt ask you to come and yell at jen for me

why do you still think i like him

i didn't even tell you guys what was going on between us

 **HRJ //** silence is the loudest cry

 **ML //** Jaem, we're just helping u out

 **NJM //** i don't need your help

jeno isnt doing anything wrong. gn

 **LJN //** it's 8pm. don't go to bed angry

 **NJM //** im not im just done talking to people who don't understand anything

 **LDH //** that was really uncalled for man

we get that no one asked for this but aren't we right?

 **NJM //** no fyi you're completely wrong

now get your noses out of jeno's ass for me will you

 **LJN //** :(

-

"[am i wrong](https://youtu.be/4HoEW9-gGTE)" by bts


	44. on this episode of 60 minutes,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Jung Yoon-Oh

**LTY, 10:29 //** How long until you fly out, Yoonoh? I haven't had much time with you since you broke the news.

 **JYO //** I have a couple more weeks left

I'm leaving right after winter break

 **LTY //** Ah. We'll get some time in before then.

 **JYO //** Ofc

 **LTY //** How have you been otherwise? Anything I should know about?

 **JYO //**..No wht do ou ask?

 **LTY //** Relax. Just wondering because even more relationship trouble came up and I wasn't sure if you had anything going on as well.

 **JYO //** God. who was it this time

 **LTY //** It's Jeno and Jaemin. Apparently, the guys teamed up against Jeno and it made Jaemin mad, but like MAD mad.

I don't get those kids.

 **JYO //** Aw :/ the'll get thru it though, the're just going thru pubertu

 **LTY //** Yeah, but Yoonoh, you desperately need a new phone screen.

 **JYO //** Don't remind me ughhhh

I'm saving up so dw

 **LTY //** Good to know.

 **LTY, 10:31 //** Can I talk to you about something kind of personal?

 **JYO //** Def go ahead

 **LTY //**  So ever since the bathroom incident, Doyoung has been awfully moody. I'm not keeping track or anything but he hasn't asked me for anything like usual.

I guess that's not "personal."

 **JYO //** What does he usuall ask for bc maube he finall realized ur not his sugar dadd and stopped wasting ur hard-earned $$$

 **LTY //** It's never a waste, Yoonoh. I have limits on what I do for him.

But that's not the point.

 **JYO //** COntinue, sir

 **LTY //**  I'm afraid I might've offended him, or maybe he's gone and developed another crush. Every crush he has makes him act differently.

 **JYO //** Jesus

Another?

 **LTY //** You heard me. He seems to eye up Jungwoo every time they're together, but he denied liking Jungwoo, so I got nothing. And he whispers with Johnny sometimes when they think I'm not paying attention.

 **JYO //** Lmao I think I know what's up

-

"[crush](https://youtu.be/bT2AMc8hI6A)" by weki meki


	45. "study" szn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10) Kim Jung-Woo, Nakamoto Yuta, and 8 others...

**MTI, 21:31 //** hey guys, how's your studying coming along?

 **DSC //** im taking a break

 **NY //** u said that 20 minutes ago

 **DSC //** >:(

 **ML //** Im so TIRED

 **LTY //** It'll be worth it, Mark.

I'm just excited to get these exams over with.

 **JS, 21:32 //** Only Taeyong would be excited for tests

Theyre easier in Chicago :(

 **MTI //** omg john you used the correct form of they're!

 **JS //** When dont i though

 **LTY //** Are you studying enough, Johnny? Even cramming helps.

 **JS //** Yeh

 **DSC //** yuta come over

 **NY //** can't im studying

 **JS //** Studying or "studying"

 **MTI //** he said he's studying god we are in the same room

 **NY //** did you fuckin repeat that from the other gc

 **JS //** Maybe

 **DSC //** yuutaaaa

come help me "study"

 **ML //** God pls don't im right here

 **LTY //** Ew.

 **DSC //** ur one to talk

 **LTY //** Fair enough.

 **MTI //** this interaction is so strange...

 **KJU //** guys, my building is snowed in so dejun can't finish moving his belongings over

he's trying on my shoes in case he can never get the rest of his stuff

 **LTY //** Well why did he leave his boxes of shoes for last if they're so important to him?

 **KJU //** "best for last!!1!"

 **ML //** That osunds like torture

 **KJU //** ill get through it just someone pls drill through the snow and get me some food

 **LTY //** There's no food in your building?

 **KJU //** there is but its not good study food :(

 **DSC //** sad

im sorry yuta if jungwoos building is snowed in that means im trapped too

 **MTI //** not that i'd let yuta go anywhere anyway

 **NY //** you whore he's my damsel in distress i must go Rescue

 **MTI //** have fun failing all your exams then

 **NY //** i hate u >:(

 **LTY //** Settle down, guys. Where's Doyoung?

 **KJU //** i wouldnt worry about him hes probably napping in his sugar daddy's hoodie

 **ML //** Doyoung? what about hyuckie ://////

 **DSC //** yucky*

 **KJU //** did that rly just go over everyones head-

 **ML //** And yoonoh

How much u wanna bet they're NOT being good souls by shoveling snow or pouring salt

 **JS //** That'd be a really boring bet wtf

 **ML //** I could use the money

 **JS //** Broke ass

 **LTY //** Oh, shush @Kim Jung-Woo.

 **KJU //** the truth deserves to be spoken

 **ML //** Rt

 **MTI //** sorry taeyong, but he's kinda right about this one

 **LTY //** How do I down-grade from the title "sugar daddy?"

 **KJU //** DEgrade!!! he'll h(love)ate it!

 **LTY //** Get out of this group chat.

-

"[bad](https://youtu.be/i1oTSAhdzNQ)" by infinite


	46. spring cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Lee Tae-Yong, Qian Kun, and 1 others...

**MTI, 12:47 //** have either of you seen my lit textbook? you're the most responsible out us so i doubt anyone else would have it

 **QK //** Nope. Maybe it's in the classroom it's for

 **LTY //** I'd check the library because I don't have it.

Yeah, or the classroom.

 **MTI //** okay thanks

it might actually be in the library. was there with yuta last night before it started snowing

 **LTY //** We got way too much snow, now that you mention it.

 **MTI //** ikr. i'm thinking of texting the big group chat about shoveling and pouring salt

i know mark was joking when he said he wanted to bet on it, but it'd make us look good

 **LTY //** Go ahead and text them. The younger guys can learn to appreciate it afterwards.

 **QK //** I'd love to get out of the dorms, even if it's for yardwork.

If everyone agrees, I'll email the dean

 **LTY //** Great!

 **MTI //** sounds like a plan

 **LTY //** Where are we going to get salt and shovels?

 **QK //** I figured the custodians would have that handy. Right?

 **MTI //** true

hey, you know who just applied for a job as a janitor here?

 **LTY //**?

 **MTI //** jeno

 **QK //** Awwww

 **LTY //** That's because the poor guy is a stress-cleaner.

I bet it's exams piling up on him. Don't you think?

 **MTI //** sure, but also jaemin. remember their fighting?

tension, rather

 **LTY //** Yeah...Jen's going to make a looot of money then.

-

"[daydream](https://youtu.be/OK3GJ0WIQ8s)" by j-hope


	47. cheater cheater pumpkin eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Na Jae-Min, Wong Yuk-Hei

**WYH, 09:23 //** You have like 7 minutes bfore u need to go

Whya re you still texting me

 **NJM //** i have no one else to talk to everyone else is outside helping the custodians

the real question should be wheres ur bag of rock salt

 **WYH //** Shh.

Well then continue what u were telling me if ur not gonna put ur cheating device away

 **NJM //** as i was saying, they all seemed to think jen has been leading me on. which i kinda get but that's not what makes me mad. they conFRONTED jen on my behalf

did i use behalf correctly

 **WYH //** Idk

 **NJM //** well i rly dont get why you want in on our gc, yuk. its shit like this that makes me so sad all the time. im winging this exam, did i tell u that? bc i cant focus on anything but jen and the guys

anyway i havent spoken to anyone about what happened in that gc except for you before i left the dorm today, and it STILL frustrates me

how could they gang up on someone as good as jeno for someone like me

 **WYH //** What's that supposed to mean? You're one of my best friends and that's for a good reason. I mean it

 **NJM //** thanks :( <3

but god my blood is boiling

i dont think i could handle seeing jen irl for a couple days or maybe even the next week or smth. gotta give myself time to move on

 **WYH //** Stellar plan

Jk that's absolute shit. You have to talk to him at some point

 **NJM //** mhmm whys that

 **WYH //** Tbh hes probably gonna try to talk to u first.

He's a goodhearted guy he wouldnt leave you hanging this long

 **NJM //** jokes on u he already did

i suppose that's why the guys were saying he led me on but im not affected by it so much as the fact that they attacked him

 **WYH //** Not affected by it? I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the moment but I've heard you cry at night after coming home from his dorm and I know it's because you're not getting anywehre with him.

 **WYH, 09:27 //** Im sorry Jaem i know should talk to you when i notice thingslike that but please keep venting to me

Uou can confide in me.

Hello?

 **NJM, 10:17 //** i got busted

-

"[under pressure](https://youtu.be/FKiBG8y2UsY)" by queen


	48. 100 to 0 real quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Dong Si-Cheng, Kim Jung-Woo, and 5 others...

**DSC, 11:58 //** GUYSSSSSSSS WE'RE FREE WE'RE FINALLY FREE

 **KJU //** YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **LTY //** It's about time. I'm spent from cramming.

 **ML //** Me too UGH thank god midterms r over now

 **DSC //** LETS CELEBRATE

 **JYO //** Hey!!!

Yah lets order smth to eat. The rec center is free i think

 **LTY //** Want me to buy?

 **ML //** No fam lets all pitch in for once

Ce

Le

Brate

Good times

COME ON!!

 **DSC //** thats a good idea yuh

mind if i hit up my handy dandy boyfriend

 **KDY //** heyyyy

all i know is: i passed!

 **LTY //** Go ahead, Sicheng. And that's good news @Kim Dong-Young!

 **KDY //** thank u :)

howd everyone else do??

 **ML //** I feel p confident

 **JYO //** Me too :)

 **DSC //** i dont think i did too well but yuta helped me study some

 **KJU //** are we celebrating rn?? or later

 **KDY //** ooh i vote now

 **ML //** Nowwww

 **LTY //** Now or never.

 **JYO //** Sweet

 **LTY //** I'll text the others who have finished their exams. We'll have a bigger party later on when everyone's free.

 **ML //** Awesome!!

 **WYH, 12:00 //** Guys i got bad news

 **JYO //** Spill

 **WYH //** Jaem got caught cheating on his exams when really he was texting me

 **LTY //** Yukhei, oh my God.

Let's celebrate later.

 **WYH //** Im so sorry. I warned him he had no time left to be on his phone but he was texting me anyway

He hasnt come home from the administrative bhilding yet and his exam ended a little after 10

I think they're calling his parents

 **LTY //** I'll go over there. Yukhei, you're coming with me.

 **WYH //** Phuck

 **DSC //** what were u guys talking about??

 **WYH //** Idk if he'd want me to say it to anyone.

 **JYO //** Well were u helping him cheat?

 **WYH //** No he was ranting

 **LTY //** I'm on my way to your dorm, Yuk. We're going to get Jaem out of trouble.

 **KDY //** omg can i come too??

 **LTY //** Yes, Doyoung, I'll wait for you.

 **DSC //** omg can i come

we can revolt against the authorities

itll be like this dream i had of yuta n me once

 **KDY //**  thats nasty lets not invite sicheng

 **LTY //** The more, the merrier. I'm not celebrating anything until Jaemin is free.

 **ML //** Gee thanks Yukhei >:(

-

"[long time](https://youtu.be/poUghz3RMHI)" by x.q


	49. time capsule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**MTI, 06:56 //** hey, good morning everybody! just letting you know our grades are posted

 **LTY, 07:00 //** Thanks! Do you want to go look at the bulletins together?

 **MTI //** sure :)

 **NY, 12:19 //** fuck guys i actually managed to pass all my midterms

 **HRJ, 12:30 //** ayeeee me too pal

congrats <33

 **NY, 12:31 //** thank youuuu >:) just glad its done lmao

 **NJM, 14:07 //** hey thanks 4 bailing me out of the office @ everybody. rly appreciate it

 **LTY, 14:08 //** You're welcome. That could've been a lot worse.

 **DSC, 16:59 //** yuta if ur reading this answer ur damn texts

 **JS, 19:21 //** Hey what's everyone doing for dinner?? Kinda broke rn

 **QK, 19:25 //** You should come over! We ordered Chinese

 **JS //** I'm there o.o thanks man

 **QK //** Ofc!

 **PJS, 00:13 //** has anyone seen my spare charger

 **LJN, 00:15 //** go to sleep jisung

-

"[hallucinating](https://youtu.be/uH6e6PnEhFk)" by elohim


	50. hot n cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 2 others...

**JS, 00:34 //** Hey guys, I have to tlak to you

 **JYO //** Not the full group xhat?

 **JS //** Just you guys for now

 **MTI //** hurry it up. i'm sleepy

 **JS //** Sorry :/ where is Mark

 **JYO //** He's probably asleep. He'll read it in the morning

 **JS //** Ok well guys Ten and I broke up

We're on good terms but I just thought id let u all know before u see him next

 **MTI //** oh... i'm sorry bud. are you okay?

 **JS //** Yeah. Do you think he could stick around with us though

He doesn't have many friends in KOrea except 4 us and the ppl at Kim's so I don't wanna desert him

 **JYO //** Ig

 **MTI //** sure!

but seriously, are you okay? talk to us

 **JS //** Seriously, I am

We both decided to end it bc things werent working out

 **MTI //** in what sense?

 **JS //** Being with him totally ruined my relationship with Yoonoh and he didn't wanna be the cause of anything pther problems that could start up.

 **JYO //** Shit

I gotta tell you this. I'm not mad at you Johnny.

 **JS //** Ik youve told me that many times

 **JYO //** But u never listened to me. I just figured u never got over it

 **JS //** I did

I'm sorry about Ten

 **JYO //** Me too

 **MTI //** awww

 **JYO //** Love you man

 **JS //** Yeah, love you too

-

"[sai](https://youtu.be/Uh8ZUXkVWaI)" by ciki


	51. lab analysis 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Kim Dong-Young, Johnny Suh

**JS, 23:59 //** Hey

 **KDY //** why are u still awake taeyongs gonna kill u

 **JS //** Same reason u r

 **KDY //** oh all right then

whats up

 **JS //** Heard youve been having some boy trouble and we never really talk individually so i wanted to see how youre doing

 **KDY //** who told u that

 **JS //** It's kinda obvious

Mr. Cries in the shower

 **KDY //** oh :////

 **JS //** Whats been going on then?

 **KDY //** im so torn between 2 guys

in our friend group

 **JS //** Oh?

 **KDY //** ok fine ill tell you

taeyong n jungwoo

 **JS //** Doyoung :((((((((((((( why do you do this to yourself

Two straight guys

 **KDY, 00:00** **//** jwoo is half gay

 **JS //** Either way, Taeyong is a horrible choice

How could you like him after he went all parent mode on us

 **KDY //** first of all that was 100% ur fault

second of all i have weird preferences

 **JS //** Do u have an anger kink or smth he has steam pouring out of his ears while hes sleeping

 **KDY //** yes

 **JS //** Damn

 **KDY //** johnny u have to help me

i dont know what to do

 **JS //** I think you need a fling

Seriously. Single guy to single guy

 **KDY //** none of my past flings have worked out

 **JS //** That's why they're called FLINGS

There not supposed to work out 

Hell I need a fling

 **KDY //** you do?

 **JS //** Believe it or not

Ten didn't last me v long.

 **KDY //** god im sorry johnny :(

you can come to my bed and talk abt it if you wanna

 **JS //** Yeah, I'd like that <3

I dont wanna wake Taeyong up by talking

 **KDY //** its okay we can just text

how did it happen?

 **JS //** We just agreed to end it bc we were having some problems, esp about Yoonoh

He also didnt feel right being in our gc since he's not rly friends with us

 **KDY //** that's really sad

i hope you're not too torn

 **JS //** I'll move on

 **KDY //** your fleece jacket is rly warm btw. i like it

 **JS //** Thank you!!

So is your bed tbh

 **KDY //** shame shame shame

 **JS //**  Do you mind if i sleep here tn

 **KDY //**  sure, just come closer :)

-

"[test drive](https://youtu.be/s5-FY5M4PqE)" by joji


	52. birthday suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Liu Yang-Yang, Park Ji-Sung, and 1 others...

**PJS, 09:12 //** hey guys, neither of u are home so i figured id just text: do u think we should plan a bday surprise for kun

and yukhei actually

i feel like it would take some stress off taeyong

 **LYY //** Good idea!

 **LJN //** ooh that sounds fun :)

wait

 **LYY //**?

 **LJN //** isn't yoonoh moving away after christmas break?

 **LYY //** Oh yeah...

 **PJS //** we can throw in a going away party for him nd kill three birds w one stone

 **LJN //** okay! it should probably be some time after new year's because not all of us will be back from christmas break until then

 **PJS //** yes. yes

 **LYY //** So we're throwing a double-birthday-going-away-surprise party? Damn

I bet we could pull it off

 **LJN //** i have an idea!

 **PJS //** tell! we need all ideas

and pls guys don't say a word to kun, yuk, or yoonoh unless we plan to do that later on

 **LYY //** All righty!

-

"[likey](https://youtu.be/V2hlQkVJZhE)" by twice


	53. come on skinny love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Kim Dong-Young, Lee Je-No

**LJN, 13:41 //** i'm so sad

 **KDY //** i know u are :( it'll be fine in a little bit tho. u just have to accept that u have principles

 **LJN //** but my principles are DUMB

i miss him so much. why do my """principles""" have to get in the way of seeing him. :(

 **KDY //** you should be proud though!! you can stand up for yourself!

 **LJN //** ughhhh

this! is! a! catch! 22!

doyoung, did i tell you he doesn't believe in long-term relationships?

 **KDY //**..yes

but that could be bc he's never been in one

 **LJN //** yeah but that's no way to approach relationships altogether. he should be open shouldn't he?

i mean he was right about john n ten splitting up because it "wouldn't last." what if he and i were destined to split up too and he knew it all along

do you think he'd plan something like that? or is he just psychic?

 **KDY //** i think you're missing the point bud

 **LJN //** go ahead and tell me the point of my own rant

 **KDY //** sorry it's just that you're so torn about someone that you feel is terribly wrong for you and i think you should stop overanalyzing before you implode. on top of that, you're talking as if you two are already in a relationship which is sending me mixed signals

yknow?

 **LJN //** i know :(

but there's more. what if i told you i DON'T think he's terribly wrong for me

 **KDY //** oh?

 **LJN //** my problem is that he wouldn't see a future for us.

well ONE of my problems anyway

 **KDY //** so then why don't you talk to him or send him a text ?? bc what u just said changes everything

 **LJN //** i'm trying my hardest to get him out of my head so i don't do smth regrettable

 **KDY //** like?

 **LJN //** like idk ask him to marry me

 **KDY, 13:42 //** i see

jen, do you catch feelings easily? and by easily i mean as easily as i do

 **LJN //** no i think i'm like a 4 on the crush scale compared to your 10

 **KDY //** okaayyyyy

 **LJN //** what?

 **KDY //** the solution to ur problems is BLARING right now can u not hear it

crushcrushcrush

 **LJN //** quit it :((((( just tell me what you mean

 **KDY //** jENOOOOO LISTEN

 **LJN //** tO WHAT

 **KDY //** YOUR HEART IS TELLING M E THE ANSWER WHY IS IT NOT TELLING YOU

 **LJN //** stop it doyoung

 **KDY //** F

-

"[skinny love](https://youtu.be/ssdgFoHLwnk)" by bon iver


	54. dam son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7) Park Ji-Sung, Zhong Chen-Le, and 5 others...

**NJM, 19:16 //**  hey

 **HRJ //** omg hey !! been a while

 **LDH //** hola

 **ML //** Omg hey Jaem

I havent seen u in a while

 **ZCL //**  hey bud hru

 **LDH //** u there?

 **NJM //**  yeah, just letting you all know we're not done arguing.

 **HRJ //** oh fuck

 **NJM //** i just think it's interesting that you're all up jen's ass for me. i didn't ask for that and neither of us said a word to any of you that might have looked like a cry for help.

 **LDH //** look jaem we don't wanna fight anymore it's been too many days without you

jeno's rly sad. did you know that?

 **NJM //** let me finish

i can't even look at him now so a major thanks to you guys

he can't be "leading me on" if he's not even talking to me (:

you really ruined it for me.

 **HRJ //** jaemin take a deep breath

 **NJM //**  i cant confide in you guys anymore

none of you are cognisant enough to see that there are bigger problems in our big friend group

and have any of you noticed how taeyong is definitely leading doyu on, yet no one decided to text those two and make taeyong feel like a dick? i did!

my situation is 100% different from that though and i dont like talking about it but seeing as i havent spoken words to any of you in several days, thought i should keep you updated.

 **ML //** Jaemin what is going on with you

We're good people we didn't mean to cause any trouble

 **NJM //** well you did

haven't you realized WHY im on jen's side, despite the fact that i cant even look him in the eyes?

 **HRJ //**??

 **NJM //** you are blind

 **ZCL, 19:17 //** jaemin this isnt fair

youre not being clear and its been days. u cant just yell at us without offering an explanation

u cant call us blind and then let us sit here sightless :/

 **NJM //** this IS my explanation though. this is all the reasons i dont feel comfortable texting anymore and all the reasons ive been acting so bitter lately. isnt that enough

 **ZCL //** :(

 **NJM //**  i cant talk to you guys about anything

 **LDH //** says who? you can still trust us

 **ML //**  ^^

 **NJM //**  im sorry guys i thought i was making myself clear and i wanted to at least fill you in a little bit but it was useless. see ya in class

 _Na Jae-Min has left the chat_.

-

"[sink into the floor](https://youtu.be/KxSd-l-urj8)" by feng suave


	55. simon says urin real vibe killaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Kim Dong-Young

**LTY, 15:48 //** I'm so sorry, Doyoung. I panicked.

 **KDY //**  its okay

im just really dazed. what was that for?

 **LTY //** I have no idea. I shouldn't have run off right afterwards either.

 **KDY //** i said it's okay

just answer me this: what made u decide to kiss me outta nowhere

 **LTY //** I don't know. Genuinely.

Do you think anyone saw?

 **KDY //** no but

surely there was a reason

 **LTY //** Surely, but I can't make sense of it. I'm straight, aren't I?

 **KDY //** are you?

 **LTY //** God.

That's such a hard question.

 **KDY //** if it's that hard then i think you may have your answer

that's how i found out i was gay

 **LTY //** I'm not gay though. I know that for sure.

 **KDY //** rub it in my face then

 **LTY //** Sorry, Doyoung.

I've been such a bad friend.

 **KDY //** says whO

 **LTY //** Says me. I feel like a real vibe killer.

 **KDY //** ur not

ur a really good kisser if it makes u feel any better

 **LTY //** Thank you.

 **KDY //** if anything, i'm the one who's been a bad friend. i slept with johnny one night while u were sleeping

 **LTY, 15:49 //** Excuse me?

 **KDY //**  slept. slept

 **LTY //** So there was nothing going on that I could have potentially woken up to?

 **KDY //** no

but he said i needed a fling and i went for it

and we kissed a little bit

 **LTY //** Hmm. If you don't mind, I want to forget that ever happened.

 **KDY //** i do too

 **LTY //** Good.

Maybe I'm bi?

 **KDY //** think it over, taeyong. and u don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to

 **LTY //** Okay.

I'm sorry again. I won't do that to you again.

 **KDY //** that's kinda the opposite of what i wanna hear lmao

 **LTY //** What do you mean?

 **KDY //** oh i thought you knew by now??

im kinda head over heels for ya

but oh well

 **LTY //** Right. Word gets out kind of quickly in our circle...

Look. I appreciate it, but I still need some time to mull this over.

 **KDY //** take your time

 **LTY //** Thanks.

-

"[sorry](https://youtu.be/y7ka6ZLFs6o)" by the rose


	56. santa baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

_Johnny Suh sent an attachment._

**JS, 00:09 //** Me and the tree

 **ML //** Nice

An American xmas tree

 **ZCL //** whoa ur already in chicago? i thought u were leaving today

 **JS //** No lmao I left a while ago. Just haven't seen u in a hot minute

What time is it for u guys

 **ML //** Midnight

 **LTY //** Nice tree!

I'm at my parents' right now. They would say hello to all of you, but they're sleeping.

 **KJU //** heyyyy

merry christmas eve

 **WKH //** hey yall

happy holidays <3

 **JS //** Happy holidaze 8)

 **ZCL //** is everyone awake??

 **ML //** Yoonoh and I are lol were watching a cheap xmas movie

 **NY //** oh hey

cool tree john

 **JS //** Thanks bud

 **DSC //**  ^^^

 **WKH //** im leaving in 2hrs with dejun and yangyang to go home

 **ML //** Whoa u guys live together

?

 **WKH //** no you doofus we're all going to china for the holidays

 **NY //** lol

_Lee Tae-Yong sent an attachment._

**JS //** Copy cat

My tree looks just like that

 **LTY //** I have more tinsel on my tree.

 **ML //** Christmas burnnnnn

 **KJU //** lmao

 **NY //** fight

fight

fight

 **JYO //** Hey

Nixe xmas trees!!

 **LTY //** Thank you very much!

 **ZCL //** i wish i was going home for xmas but my fam is coming here instead

thats so BORING

 **WKH //** no its not youll have a great time

saves u the jet lag :/

 **ML //** Donghyuck can't stay bc his family is too big to travel to our dorm :/

 **DSC //** imma just end up skyping my family tbh

 **NY //** whoa what

u never said u werent celebrating w ur family :(((

 **DSC //** its okay

 **NY //** come to osaka with me then

 **DSC //** i-

really?

 **NY //** yes bby please come with me

 **DSC //** then i will

 **JS //** Awwwwww that's the spirit

 **HRJ //** hey guys

merry xmas eve!!

 **WKH //** merry xmas eve!

 **ZCL //** merry xmas eve :)

 **JS //** It's already xmas eve for u? Ugh

It's 9am here

 **LTY //** We'll get an extra day to talk to you then.

 **JYO //** A muxh needed extra day :(

 **JS //** Oh gosh :( im coming home before u leave

 **JYO //** Ik but :/

 **ML //** Hey guys lets just focus on the holiday for now

No need to be sad on Christmas

 **ZCL //** rt

 **NY //** um the flight leaves in a couple hours @Dong Si-Cheng so maybe we should get u a ticket rn

 **LTY //** Way to plan ahead.

 **DSC //** ill take care of it bb

shh taeyong

 **WYH, 00:10 //** Hey!!! Merry Christmas Eve

 **JS //** U too dawg

 **WYH //** What does everyone want for xmas

 **KJU //** a hippopotamus

 **WYH //** Awww i want u too jungwoo

 **KJU //** only a hippopotamus will do

 **ZCL //** LMAO

 **KJU //** idek i didn't ask for anything except for some money to help me pay my student loans

 **LTY //** I asked for that too.

Oh, and a new set of AirPods.

 **KJU //** gay AND white

 **HRJ //** unstan

 **ZCL //** F

 **LTY //** Hey.

 **NY //** i just wanted some new clothes to work out in cuz mine suck

 **DSC //** thats so practical <3

 **JS //** I cant remember what i asked for

My parents asked me in like July cuz thats what Americans do for some reason

 **ML //** And Canadians :/

 **LDH //** gm!! merry christmas!

eve

 **LTY //** Good morning, Hyuck!

 **HRJ //** whatcha ask for

 **LDH //** money

 **KJU //** ayee twins

 **LDH //** oof i miss my sister

 **WYH //** Im clocking out guys. Hope u get the presents u asked for <4

 **JYO //**  Yeah me too. See ya after break

 **LTY //** Get some rest, guys. Happy holidays!

_Ten has left the chat._

**JS //** Did someone just kick Ten out >:(

 **ML //**  No??

 **LDH //** i don't think it'd tell us he was kicked out if that were the case

why would he leave tho

 **JS //** Well he and I broke up. Forgot to mention

 **DSC //** oh no :(

 **ZCL //**  im sorry johnny

 **JS //** It's okay, we're still friends

 **HRJ //** wasn't me

do u think he didnt feel comfortable being in the gc :/

 **JS //** Ughhhh

I'm gonna go and talk to him. Ttyl

 **NY //** that rly sucks man

 **WKH //** awwww

i wasn't rly friends with him yet

 **LTY //** Actually, Kunhang, you're not along. I wasn't either.

*alone

Maybe that's the problem.

 **HRJ //** a-ha! im onto something

 **LTY //** I'm going to text him tomorrow and make friends.

 **NY //** go get him girlfriend

-

"[joy](https://youtu.be/VMMl0DopcdM)" by nct dream


	57. estoy loco mi dulce coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Ten, Lee Tae-Yong

**LTY, 07:21 //** Hey, Ten. Are you up?

 **T //** hey

 **LTY //** We're concerned about you, man. Why did you leave the group chat last night?

 **T //** it's just a personal thing ig

i didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by still being there

 **LTY //** We're not uncomfortable.

We actually want to get to know you more!

 **T //** really??

 **LTY //** Yeah. Is the feeling mutual?

 **T //** yes :)

do you wanna get some lunch later and talk some?

 **LTY //** Yes! I'll treat! Haven't been buying much for Doyoung lately, so I'm itching to spend. :)

 **T //** how i'm tryna be lmao

i'll come by your dorm then

are you two a thing btw?

 **LTY //** God, no. But apparently he likes me.

Don't tell anyone.

 **T //** dw, i kinda assumed he liked u

johnny used to talk about it sometimes

 **LTY //** Really? What did he say?

 **T //** idek he just noticed doyoung was v clingy

 **LTY //**  He is, but I don't really mind anymore.

 **T //** that's cool

 **LTY //** Well, how are things at the studio as of lately?

 **T //** not too good

my dad isnt stressed anymore since yoonoh's audition fizzed out after a while but

we might sell the studio

 **LTY //** Is that so?

 **T //** yeah. my dad is thinking we can use the profits to go back to thailand and maybe set up shop there. we're not in horrible debt or anything, we just kinda relished in the profits from the studio for a while

 **LTY //** Understandable. Any finalized plans?

 **T //** we know for sure that a hotel chain is looking to buy the building and we're probably going to take their offer, but i don't know if/when we're moving away

 **LTY //** I see. Good luck with everything.

 **T //** thanks! could definitely use it

 **LTY //** :)

-

"[baby don't stop](https://youtu.be/k0DqRstCgj4)" by nct u


	58. #sadboytingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Na Jae-Min, Wong Yuk-Hei

**WYH, 20:14 //** Jaem i had no idea it was that serious

 **NJM //** of course it was that serious im in love with him

sorry

i didnt really expect to have a mental breakdown but no one expects those (;

 **WYH //** Mental breakdown? What exactly was going thru ur head when jeno came over?

 **NJM //** "oh my god this is my life now i have to hide in the bathroom while everyone else gets unlimited access to jeno"

i kid you not. i could NOT leave that room if i wanted to

#sadboytingz

 **WYH //** I see

 **NJM //** im sorry for everything, yuk.

i shouldnt have bottled all that up or avoided jeno for so long

 **WYH //** Its okay youre not at fault for this

I think your crying made a rly strong statement and it might be time to talk to jeno again face to face

 **NJM //** yukhei idk if i can do that

my heart has since been weakened

 **WYH //** No listen

I think his opinions mighta changed

 **NJM //** oh?

-

"[it ain't wrong loving you](https://youtu.be/AJO8vomSF4s)" by honne


	59. kiss kiss bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6) Qian Kun, Wong Yuk-Hei, and 4 others...

**XDJ, 01:25 //** so that's why i tie dyed my shoes

 **QK //** I thought you said you tie dyed your white pants

 **XDJ //** oh hehe i got my stories confused

 **WKH //** jesus how many things have u tie dyed

 **XDJ //** i have an inventory of like 12 home-tie-dyed items

inckuding one of ur socks

 **WKH //**...you tie dyed....ONE..of MY socks................

JUST ONE????

 **XDJ //** thought itd be nice to keep u busy looking for the other one

 **WKH //** DEJUN THEY HAVE TO BE IN A PAIR

 **LYY //** That was a wild story

 **KJU //** LMAOO YOU TIE DYED O N E OF KUNHANGS SOCKS

 **XDJ //** YEP

 **QK //** You should tie dye the other one lol

 **KJU //** no wait

tie dye another one of his socks but not the one that goes with the tie dyed one

 **XDJ //** stellar plan

 **WKH //** nOOOSDJFLSKFJSDL

 **LYY //** Is he hyper or smth?

 **WKH //** HYPERPISSED

 **QK //** Yes @Liu Yang-Yang

 **WKH //** i HATE YOU

 **XDJ //** no u dont

im a master tie dyer

i learned from the best

 **WKH //** SATAN IS NOT "THE BEST" AT ANYTHING

 **KJU //** FLAMED

 **QK //** Lmao

 **LYY //** Can you tie dye some of my socks? They're all the same color :/

 **XDJ //** YES! thank u for appreciating my talent

 **LYY //** Thank u bb

 **WKH //** DON'T THANK THAT BITCH FOR THE TALENT HE DOESNT HAVE

 **LYY //** Jeez

 **QK //** Guys, we should hit the sack

Don't wanna spend New Year's Eve all tired out, do we?

 **KJU //** are we all hanging out tmrw??

 **XDJ //** jisung sent out a message earlier abt where to meet and what to bring n stuff

 **KJU //** oh i should probably check that

 **LYY //** No he didn't o.o

That wasn't for everybody

 **XDJ //**???

 **KJU //** all righty then

that's fishy

 **LYY //** Dw about it

 **WYH, 01:26 //** Yall r so LOUD

 **WKH //** that's why we mute our notifs, honey

 **KJU //** ur awake now so whats up yuk

 **WYH //** Ugghsljfaljals im so stressed

 **KJU //** whyyy

 **WYH //** I'm being Jaemin's mom

 **LYY //** Awwwww

 **QK //**  Oh?

 **XDJ //** can u be my mom too :*

 **WYH //** No

 **XDJ //** how abt my dad

i could use a sugar daddy

that doyoung is so lucky

 **KJU //** F

 **LYY //** Jungwoo do you have any updates on that Doyoung situation

 **KJU //** yes. the situation is Bad

 **LYY //** How come?

 **KJU //** IT JUST IS

 **WYH //** Im too broke to be a sugar daddy

But i think that title suits me

 **XDJ //** ur right it does suit u :')

 **LYY //** Ewwww

Rip Jwoo

 **QK //** Clocking out, guys. See you!!

 **WKH //** gn @ only sane person here

 **WYH //** Hey >:(

Night Kun

 **WKH //** u literally want to be called Sugar Daddy™ are you trying to tell me you're not a crazy person

 **WYH //** Tru

 **LYY //** Lmao

 **XDJ //** omg now that kun is gone we can gossip like weve all been dying to

 **KJU //**  if we wanted to we woulda made a separate gc

 **WKH //** nah we do want to

 **XDJ //** kiss kiss

 **KJU //** gay

 **WKH //** bang bang

 **XDJ //** why do u say gay all the time like its an insult u homo

 **KJU //** cuz im aiming to be the best gay out there

my half gayness makes it hard tho

 **WYH //** Ur half gayness makes doyoung hard too ;)

 **KJU //** unnecessary. no t necesary

 **LYY //** Great now u've stressed him out

 **WYH, 01:27 //** Its payback

 **KJU //** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

 **XDJ //** do u want me to tie dye ur problems away @Kim Jung-Woo

 **KJU //** yes :((((((((( my bedclothes could use some pink purple n blue

 **XDJ //** OMG bisexual sheets !!! ur innovative

id do it rn but its dark in here

 **KJU //** its okay that's what the morning was born for

 **WYH //** Jeez jungwoo is it that deep

 **KJU //** yeah :/

ive been in a dry spell w doyoung for like WEEKS ever since he pulled that "haha pranked" bullshit and im convinced it wasn't a prank

 **LYY //** Awww

Maybe it wasn't but what's the problem with that?

 **WKH //** doesnt he like taeyong too

 **KJU //** ^^ yes that's my problem

and idk if i like him. im like.......uncomfy

 **WKH //** oooof

 **KJU //**!! so idk what to do

 **XDJ //** damn i rly had a thing for u two

i think he'd settle down if u said somethin

hed be like "taeyong whO"

 **KJU //** u think?

 **XDJ //** does that thought excite you?? ;)))))))

 **KJU //** kinda hh

 **LYY //** Ayee!

 **WYH //** So i was onto somethign wasn't i

 **XDJ //** yes, sugar daddy, you were

 **WYH //** Stop ur making me weak

 **KJU //** god get a room or smth

 **WYH //** No im a straight man i promise

 **XDJ //** buy me stuff <33333 sugar daddy <33333

 **WYH //** GAHHHHH

-

"[bubblegum bitch](https://youtu.be/zHYtwDAiG_A)" by marina and the diamonds


	60. but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (5) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 3 others...

**T, 15:36 //** hey guys, i did some thinking over lunch today

 **MTI //** hey

 **JYO //** Hey

 **JS //** About what

 **T //** about my dad's studio

we are going to sell it to this hotel chain that wants to build it into a resort, and the original plan was to move back to thailand after that

 **JS //**...Buuuuut?

 **T //** buuuut i'm thinking of transferring to ur school to major in dance instead of moving

 **JYO //** We xould use another stronghold in the dept!!

 **MTI //** that sounds like a great idea! if you want, we can put in a good word for you!

 **T //** thanks :))

 **JS //** That's a relief omfg

What made you come to taht decision though?

 **T //** was just talking about it with ty and he made me realize i didnt take many friendship/educational opportunities here

i know my parents will support me too

 **MTI //** i'm glad!

 **ML, 15:37 //** Hi

Oooo i see good news!!

 **JS //** 8)

-

"[just right](https://youtu.be/vrdk3IGcau8)" by got7


	61. new year new me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

_Ten has entered the chat._

**JYO, 23:51 //** Guys, tank you so mucj for te party!! And Appy New Year!

 **QK //** Yes, thank you! It meant a lot :)

 **LTY //** You're welcome! Jisung, Jeno, and Yangyang are the ones who put it all together.

 **KJU //** that explains a lot

but im glad we didnt sit around like lazy people on the first day of 2019 lol

 **JYO //** Same lol

I ad a rly good time. Im gonna miss u all

 **LTY //** We'll miss you too. :(

If it's not too crowded, which is an off chance, I want to try to get everyone at the airport with you before you take off.

 **JYO //** Sweet. I'd appreciate tat

 **KJU //** ditto

 **LJN //** heyy!! im just glad you 3 had fun!

where's yukhei btw?

 **LTY //** He'll grab his phone soon enough.

He seemed really thankful that he was included in the party despite his birthday being so much later.

 **QK //** Yeah, he was

 **T //** hi guys! thank you for inviting me to the party!

 **KJU //** hey ten

 **LTY //** No problem. :)

 **WYH, 23:52 //** Heyyy thank u guys!!

I was so surprised

 **LJN //** i was surprised we could pull it off ;)

 **WYH //** Looking back, Dejun almost spoiled it but Yangyang covered it

 **KJU //** oh yeah lol

 **JYO //** Damn were lucky tgen

 **LJN //** very!

 **JYO //** Well, I tgink I ave everyting packed up now. Im gaving most of my belongings sgipped to te US anyway

 **LTY //** Good plan. Are you ready to go?

 **JYO //** I tink so

Really sad tgo :( if its fine w u guys, I'd like to FaceTime from time to time

 **KJU //** yes!!! i want to too

 **WYH //** ^^

 **MTI, 23:58 //** good night and sleep well! we'll have to be up early to go w yoonoh

 **JYO //** </3

-

"[home](https://youtu.be/R9VDPMk5ls0)" by seventeen


	62. sir yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Na Jae-Min, +046-6393-3482

**NJM, 08:32 //** I don't know what happened.

 **+046-6393-3482 //** You need to get your act together.

Your exam results are an eyesore, Jaemin. How do you expect me to show them to your mother?

 **NJM //** I'm so sorry, Dad. I've been overworking myself and it must be working in reverse. And I swear I didn't cheat.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** That's obvious. I would think whoever you "cheated" off of would be smarter than that.

Your apology doesn't change the fact though. I want you to log off of social media until you see an increase in your grades. You should be forty percent higher.

 **NJM //** But I use social media for planning things like study dates too, sir.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** They clearly haven't been very effective.

 **NJM //** I know, sir.

I promise to try harder.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** Good. If you don't, then I'll pull you out of the AP program and send you to the community college near here.

 **NJM //** Dad, please reconsider that. No community college has a good enough curriculum for me to make you proud with.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** It's too late to make me proud, Jaemin. You chose physical education as your career path, which is not as glorious as you're making it out to be.

You can become a teacher at a community college where I don't have to pay your dormitory fees and where you can commute for much cheaper.

 **NJM, 08:33 //** I understand.

Do you remember meeting Lee Jeno?

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** No. Is this relevant?

 **NJM //** Yes. I think Jeno may be partly why I'm having trouble getting good grades.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** He's distracting you, is he?

 **NJM //** No, he's ignoring me, which is stressful on my part. It's hard to explain, sir, but that's part of my excuse.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** Is Jeno your boyfriend?

 **NJM //** No.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** Good.

 **NJM //** Please give me some time to pick my grades back up.

 **+046-6393-3482** **//** I will. Come out to breakfast now.

I expect you to use the rest of your holiday break to study ahead of time. Being proactive will help you reach your goal.

 **NJM //** Thank you, sir.

-

"[shoot me](https://youtu.be/g2X2LdJAIpU)" by day6


	63. gucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6) Park Ji-Sung, Zhong Chenle, and 4 others...

**LJN, 19:41 //** hey, how was everyones christmas?

 **ZCL //** v good!! my fam is enjoying the campus

idk why though lmao

how about u

 **LJN //** was good. i'm back now and im on my shift

 **ZCL //** where do u work

 **LJN //** i'm a janitor, remember?

 **ZCL //** i don't think u ever told me that

 **LJN //** surely i did

 **PJS //** hey gentlemen

yeh jen has been a janitor for a while

suits him well cuz he won't stop re-organizing mine n yangyang's desk drawers

 **LJN //** sorry bud

 **PJS //** no worries

i just got back and im tired :<

 **ZCL //** awww

are u too tired to hang out? renjun is taking a nap so im bored af

 **PJS //** nah do u wanna come over

my dorm is M. T.

 **LJN //** m. t.? should i be concerned about m. t.?

 **ZCL //** skdks thats supposed to mean empty

ill be there soon

 **ML //** Oh hey

Damn. Jaemin still isn't here :/

 **LJN //** hh

 **ZCL //** to be fair, it's bc no one added him back to the gc yet...

 **LJN //** that's a problem

i'm gonna add him rn!

 **ML //** Kk

Can I come over too @Park Ji-Sung

_Na Jae-Min has entered the chat._

**PJS //** feel free brotha

oh yangyang just got home too !!

 **ML //** The more the marrier

 **ZCL //** dumb

 **ML //** Shur up

 **LJN //** gotta go guys i'm almost done mopping

 **PJS //** have fun

 **NJM //** why did you add me back

 **ZCL //** jeno's idea

 **NJM //** shocking

considering he hasnt talked to me lol

 **PJS //** :/

he tried to talk to u the other day. did u know that

 **NJM //** yeah. unsuccessful for many reasons tho

but it's fine im getting used to it

yukhei is a great person to rant to abt it

 **ZCL //** are u still mad at us

 **NJM //** should i be

 **ZCL //** no?

 **ML //** ^^ What he said

 **NJM //** then sure, i'm over it

 **PJS //** that was weird jaemin

we missed u

 **NJM //** i just have bigger things to worry about.

 **PJS //** ur buggin me out jaem

 **ZCL //** u okay??

 **NJM //** Yes, sir.

 **ML //** OH NO

-

"[fine](https://youtu.be/dE-4-SuMtdk)" by taeyeon


	64. let's get crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Kim Dong-Young, Kim Jung-Woo

**KJU, 18:33 //** hey doyoung

 **KDY, 18:40 //** hey sista

 **KJU //** i gotta talk to you

it's gonna b really awkward :(

 **KDY //** oh okay

 **KJU //** soooo ever since that time u went "haha pranked" on me ive been super stressed out

like. do you like me or was that a legitimate joke

 **KDY //** uh

 **KJU //** can i assume ur choosing the first one?

 **KDY //** yes

 **KJU //** i thought so :/ but i can't decide if i feel the same way. i've been talking it out with a different gc forever and i'm so lost as to how i feel

 **KDY //** it's okay

 **KJU //** did i make you uncomfortable confronting you about this

 **KDY //** no, dw!! i'm a little embarrassed that i said haha pranked to you though lajflasj

 **KJU //** lmao

i'm sorry doyoung. i don't think i'm very in touch w my feelings or else the answer would be clear to me, like whether im into you or not. don't you think?

 **KDY //** yeah i agree with you

i'm just gonna give u some space and maybe focus on my other interests for a little while

 **KJU //** isnt ur other interest taeyong?

 **KDY //** yeah

 **KJU //** doyoung >:( you shouldn't do this to yourself

i would tell u to focus on me if it meant u werent focusing on a straight man

 **KDY //**  hhhh jungwoo i have to tell you smth about him though

and you have to swear it won't leave this conversation. i'm 100% serious too

 **KJU //**...

 **KDY //** do it. promise me

 **KJU //** i promise i won't tell

 **KDY //** taeyong kissed me and is questioning

 **KJY //** OMG

WHST

 **KDY //** I KNOW

i still shouldn't get my hopes up or anything but he chose to experiment on me and that's all ive been thinking about lately

 **KJU //** i see awwww

as long as youre not setting yourself up for failure then go ahead and focus on whoever u wanna

 **KDY //** i shall

 **KJU //** so how was he

 **KDY //**  rly fuckin good

girls are so lucky for getting him

 **KJU //** taeyong is pretty hot ngl

 **KDY //** yes. yes

 **KJU //** ahhhh i feel better talking about this kinda thing now lmao

 **KDY //** me too!!

glad i could tell that secret to someone or else it wouldve eaten me from the inside out

 **KJU //** im glad u chose to tell me out of all people lol im honored

 **KDY //** it was perfect timing too lol

 **KJU //** :)

 **KDY //** :)

-

"[awesome](https://youtu.be/I4yiOSuk930)" by n.flying


	65. unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary change in format.
> 
> Let me know how you like it!

**20:39**

The three of us sat in a comfortable silence. I was uncomfortable with the fact that our quietness was comfortable, but that was only because Jeno was there. Yukhei needed him for something I wasn't in on. We were on good terms, at least in person--it was on our phones, our virtual lives, where the bitter tea steeped.

I was on my bed, legs sprawled out. My laptop was folded open in an almost 180-degree angle off to the left side of my thigh so I could see it better, and an assortment of colored folders tore at their seams on my right--I wouldn't be using those folders much longer after this, but after the conversation with my father, I felt spies watching me from home whenever I  _wasn't_ studying something.

Hell, I even researched Maximilien Robespierre (despite not taking any history classes in this prep college program) because I was afraid he might come up on my next exam. Chenle's obsession with him had brainwashed me. It was scary how influential my dad could be, in addition to how malleable I was, a weak sheet of metal trying to be shaped  _properly_. Thankfully, Yukhei remained quiet when he saw I had my notes and textbooks out, and even Jeno paid no attention to me. It was only when I slammed my laptop shut and swept my flimsy folders off my duvet that anyone said a word, and it wasn't even me.

"Taking a break?" Yukhei asked me, arching one of his eyebrows at me as he spun in circles in his office chair. I couldn't tell which eyebrow it was, for he was revolving so fast.

"I'm done," I shook my head, cracking my knuckles loudly. They'd been tense and I had to crack my joints' about eight times in the last hour. All this studying was ruining my posture.

"About time," Jeno chuckled, his face turning beet red after the words dribbled out, like water from a leaky faucet. "I just mean you've been sitting there for what, days?--without break."

"You can understand why," Yukhei noted cautiously, sticking his foot out against the leg of his desk to stop his chair from orbiting another time. I chuckled tightly in agreement. "What are you even studying? There's nothing to learn."

"Just random things," I shrugged. "Basic nutrition, the rules of American football, you know. It doesn't hurt to stay educated during break."

"Of course it doesn't, but it also doesn't hurt to live a little," he told me. Having had my back pressed against the wall for support, I scooted forward and touched my feet to the floor. "I'm surprised you haven't hung out with anyone other than me and Jen all this time."

"He hasn't even really hung out with me," Jeno corrected him. If he hadn't said anything, I would have. Yukhei was the only person I communicated with regularly.

"Shocking, 'cause he's in love--"

My tall friend stopped himself and cleared his throat promptly, spinning his chair around more so he didn't have to look anyone in the eye. I felt my chest heaving and the emotions fizzing up within me. Why did I have to be so sensitive? He didn't even finish the sentence.

"I-I'm sure he's not," Jeno murmured, his eyes obviously wider now that they were focused on anything except for Yukhei or me.  _No, I am._

"Seriously, Yukhei?" I spat. I said it in the manner of a rattlesnake, featuring a hiss driven by self-defense and a very shaky, trembly stature. He stopped revolving his meshy blue chair once more and rose onto his two left feet, stumbling forward and crashing to his knees like the klutz he was, his face turning green during the whole dizzy experience. He didn't even bother standing back up before flashing an apologetic gaze at me.

My face was on fire, and I bet everyone in the room would see it glowing if we were in pitch darkness. "Sorry, Jaemin." What was that supposed to mean to me?

I covered my burning face, ruining my already fixable posture and squeezing my eyes shut. Jeno had been silent for an awfully long time, so he was better off leaving our dorm--unfortunately I was the only one who had this opinion and Jeno remained sitting awkwardly on the edge of Yukhei's bed. Maybe I should have been studying telepathy instead of Robespierre so that I could signal everyone to leave me alone.

"I wish you would have told me," Jeno said at least two full minutes later. I removed my makeshift blindfolds and glared up at him across the room. Yukhei was the personification of discomfiture, swiveling in his chair--again--with his eyes trained on the floor and his palm sealing his mouth shut for the good of all of us.

"How was I supposed to say that to you?" I snapped back. I couldn't help my tone.

"Well I don't know, but maybe saying  _something_  would've helped us avoid this situation altogether."

"There isn't a situation to avoid," I muttered. That was a lie. I was just feeling very anti-everybody right now.

"Come on, Jaemin," Jeno sighed, standing up. He came to sit beside me and I turned my face towards the wall so as to look at anything other than him. "Is it true at least? What Yukhei said?"

"Yes, Jen, it's fucking true," I almost whispered. I  _never_ swore out loud, given the people I grew up with were conservative and I was forced to cuss people out in my head, but this felt like the perfect time to do it. Beyond my control, I was on my feet and storming out of the room with big, hot tears forming in my eyes. I knew he was following me based on the fact that the door didn't close behind me even though I yanked it shut. "Will you leave me alone?"

"No," Jeno insisted, pivoting in front of me so I couldn't get around him. "If anything, we need closure or something. Something to clear our heads and forget about this because nothing else seems to work."

"So you've been trying to forget about me too," I nodded, feeling the water spill onto my cheeks. "That's great to hear. What are we doing to ourselves, Jen?"

"Torture?" he submitted. I spun around to go the long way out of the building, but he grabbed onto my shoulder and I flicked his hand off of me. "Jaemin, wait. You can't say you're in love with me and act like you hate me."

"Love and hate are the same thing," I argued. I'll admit there wasn't a point to me saying that except just to fill the void of discomfort that swallowed me. "And I didn't say anything to you. Yukhei did."

"So what? You confirmed it. I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Well,  _I'm_  trying to leave."

"Quit it already!" he raised his voice. He caught up with me and planted his hand on my shoulder like a tick. I had no choice but to stay within his reach and stopped trying to squirm away. I was beginning to cry for real this time, face contortions and all. Out of all the times I'd pictured Jeno's hands on me, this scenario did not make the cut.

He put his arms around me from behind--which I was unready for--and hummed into my ear, "I said I'm trying to talk to you." When his voice sounded, it was quiet enough only for me to hear even if others had come into the hallway, and I felt warmth where his breath landed on my ear.

"Fine." His grip was warm and gentle, not at all something I should struggle against, so that was partly why I surrendered. I knew subconsciously that he meant no harm.

"I just want to apologize," Jeno said. "I know this situation could've been avoided from the get-go but we both seem to have prolonged it because of stupid things. Am I right?" I didn't respond. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot in front of Yukhei right there but he shouldn't have done that either. I wish you'd been the one to tell me you were...in love with me.

"The truth is, I've been too afraid to see you on a regular basis. Those few times I reached out to you have been useless--you wouldn't come out of the bathroom that one time and every other attempt was a complete failure, mostly on my part. But I couldn't bring myself to look at you or ask you out because I know you don't believe in long-term relationships."

"I do believe in them," I sniffled, resisting the urge to touch his hands, which were clasped around my waist at this point. The memory of our first falling-out washed over me like a stormcloud: it was when I told him my impression of Ten. "I only said that because I could tell they were wrong for each other. I can't tell if I'm wrong for you or not--is that your problem too?"

"No," Jeno said. "It's not a problem anymore. I  _know_ how I feel."

Even though his arms were rather tight around me, I turned my body so we were chest-to-chest and crossed my arms. His hands found a home on my high waist, which felt unbelievably wrong but also nicer than it was in my dreams.

"I want this mess to come to an end," Jeno told me, his facial expression unchanging. He blinked once--how could he be so collected under this much pressure?--and added, "So will you go out with me?"

I drew in a sharp breath. I would have pretended it didn't happen at all, if only it hadn't been so loud and he couldn't feel my ribs expand with the inhalation. "Jen, I thought--"

"Don't," Jeno shook his head scoldingly. "Just answer me."

I took a more subtle breath, uncrossing my arms so I could formally hug him. I didn't say a word but he knew my answer was in the affirmative because he seemed to have melted against me, his face in the crook of my neck and mine in his. His back muscles were broad and taut against my fingers. I almost fell forward, I was so pulpy inside.

My body jerked with miniature sobs as I let out the last of my sorrows. I didn't want to get his shoulder wet from my tears so I pulled back a little bit, not lifting or loosening my arms, and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked me, bearing a tiny smile.

"You made my year," I admitted, blinking a teardrop out of my eyelashes. It didn't matter that we were still only in the first week of January because that statement would last me till December and beyond. Jeno's face lit up and he brought his hands to my cheeks, rubbing away the streaks of water that represented all our harsh feelings. They had gone on for way too long--months, was it? It felt like months had passed since I'd had a movie night or study date with Jeno.

Now, I'd get to have real dates with him! I could almost throw up due to all this joy, this joy I hadn't felt in seemingly months. But I wouldn't dare make Jeno dirty with sappy vomit.

"Hey," he said, nodding his head at me to make sure I was okay. I nodded back, stepping a foot between his so that we could be millimeters closer. I didn't see it coming until the moment of, but he puckered his lips and touched them to mine, probably just as a sweet gesture and not to mean anything deeper, but to me it was a Marianas Trench of emotional definition. It was Romanticism in a Realistic world. It was Emmeline Pankhurst in an era of male superiority.

"Do that again," I whined, beginning to cry once again. Jeno just chuckled at me and obliged, holding his cloud lips against mine again, longer this time. I was sure three moons had passed by the time we parted, but it had only been a few seconds.

"Quit crying," Jeno said to me, his eyes turning into little arcs as his smile expanded.

"Sorry," I laughed, rubbing them with two closed fists. I quickly withdrew my hands and went in for another hug, wanting so badly to wail out of joy, but keeping quiet and savoring the moment instead because I couldn't afford to ruin my first jolt of happiness since 2018.

"I think it'd be best if I don't go back inside," Jeno told me, his chin nestled on top of my left shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to Yukhei," I said.

"Stop by when you're done, then," he offered, sliding one of his hands up to hold my head like a football under a kicking holder.

"I will!" God, I was so gratified.

I let go of Jeno and waved goodbye to him as he walked off, then sighed at the door to my dorm. Now it was time for me to comfort Yukhei.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a distressed Yukhei. He was now sitting on the edge of his desk, his face buried in his palms and his heel anxiously tapping away. I leaned against the door as it shut heavily behind me, catching Yukhei's attention.

He stood up immediately and padded towards me, wearing the most regretful expression I think I have ever seen. I held up my hand before he could say anything and lunged forward, slinging my arms around his neck despite his height. "Thank you."

"What?"

"I thought what you said would only make things worse, but it didn't."

"Uh--" Yukhkei was stuttering and just barely hugged me back when I let go of him and explained everything. His eyes turned into two amber tokens radiating under the lamplight, and he errupted in laughter and happy sighs. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," I grinned, dipping my head down graciously. "It's finally over." Saying those words brought a familiar sting back to my eyes.

"Are you crying?" he asked me, and I shook my head, but I definitely was. He giggled at me and consumed me in another long, much-needed embrace.

"I said I'm not crying!"

-

"[tell me](https://youtu.be/3b-7n2oPU5Q)" by basixx feat. cleo kelley


	66. codename: kids next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Johnny Suh, Jung Yoon-Oh, and 2 others...

**JS, 00:21 //** Uhhh.....

 **JYO //** Morning

What's up John

 **JS //** Hang on everyone needs to hear this

 **MTI, 00:25 //** what is it?

 **ML //** Hmm

 **JS //** I just saw smth fishy

 **JYO //** Well then what did u see

 **JS //** Taeyong,,,,

Sneaking into the bathrooms,

 **MTI //**??

 **JS //** With a Guy

 **JYO //** Oh???

U think it means smth?

 **JS //** Yes dumbass I think it means Taeyong is making out w someone in the bathrooms

 **ML //** OOH WHO IS IT

 **JS //** COuldn't see his face but he didnt' look fermiliar from behind

 **MTI //** jesus johnny are you sure it was taeyong?

and for the love of god...it's "familiar."

 **JS //** Yeah. Bright pink hair. Nd I thought he noticed me standing there but the vending machine mustve been in the way or sth cuz he didnt register me

 **JYO //** Oh god

Wait isn't he straight

 **JS //** THat's the whole point

 **ML //** And ur sure its not like Doyoung or smth? Theyve been pulling a luwoo since day 1 so its possible

 **MTI //** mark, what the hell is a luwoo?

 **ML, 00:28 //** Yukhei and Jungwoo god

 **MTI //** but yukhei is straight-

oh, so is taeyong.

wait.

 **JS //** @Mark Lee nah it wasnt Doyoung bc he was up in our dorm when i went to get smth for us to eat

 **JYO //** Hmmmmm...

So like this guts not in our friend group or anthing?

 **JS //** Nope

 **MTI //** i wonder who it is then. maybe taeyong will tell us tomorrow

 **JS //** Doutbful. He was being rly sneaky about it remember

And straight boys dont kiss other boys in the bathroom after midnight

 **ML //** This some off shit lmfao

What are u gonna do @Johnny Suh

 **JS //** What can i od? He told doyu and me that hed be working out for a few hours but he's def not at the gym

 **JYO //** Well what do u make of it

 **JS //** He's gay like the rest of us ig

Makes zero sense tho bc he was on the phone w a girl this morning at breakfast

 **MTI //** that was his mom, moron.

but taeyong IS straight. that's why he had that bathroom incident that bothered chenle so much

 **ML //** Seems like hes had a few too many bathroom incidents am I right

 **JS //** Rt

Idk guys, he definitely wasn't just peeing in there.

 **MTI //** is it too late to go after him?

 **JS //** You, Taeil, want me to stalk him? No way old man

 **JYO //** Better than leaving us hanging lmao

 **ML //** Doooo it doooo it dooo it

 **JS //** Fine i"ll go

If im scarred for life its on u

 **MTI //** but you also will be able to tell people you solved a real mystery using spy techniques

 **ML //** Tae i can tell ur tired why don't u go to sleep

 **MTI //** all righty. but keep me updated!

 **JS //** Will do

 **JYO //** Im excite

 **JS, 00:34**   **//** Dammit guys, they're gone

-

"[critical beauty](https://youtu.be/LsbWd6sVFeo)" by pentagon


	67. cheer up baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Huang Ren-Jun, Zhong Chen-Le

**HRJ, 10:19 //** i just miss everybody

we got jaemin back but im scared itll b different now

 **ZCL //** how so :(

 **HRJ //** idk he seems like the type to have episodes

like. rly shitty ones

 **ZCL //** im not rly surprised by that though. he has had some before :/

he probably has the worst mental health out of all of us not including yuta. but jun if we dont go out of our way to try and fix him like last time, then we'll all be back to the way we were before

 **HRJ //** thats true

 **ZCL //** yes! exactly

 **HRJ //** it's not just jaemin that i miss tho. j mean how many times a week do u or i get to see taeyong anymore

 **ZCL //** i'm with ya

taeyong made me so welcomed here nd smart and healthy and stuff and now i dont even get to see him. whatll happen when he graduates and were alone

 **HRJ //** all bad things

and taeil ffs i miss my old man

im gonna text him

 **ZCL //** go get him bf

i hate thinking about how distant we are now. we dont ever hang in the rec center anymore

 **HRJ //** maybe we should do smth about it then?

 **ZCL //** ues we should eventually

i wish yoonoh could be there too cuz it wont feel like old times w/o him

 **HRJ //** stoppppp :((((((

 **ZCL //** im sorry. it's community sad hours

 **HRJ //** ur right

 **ZCL //** im feelin it krabs mr. now

('༎ຶД༎ຶ')

 **HRJ //** JLSJFLSJF

ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **ZCL //** LMAO

 **ZCL, 10:23 //** lets go get brunch or smth. dont wanna be sad the whole day

 **HRJ //** okie dokie <33

-

"[plz don't be sad](https://youtu.be/1kcwvcbO8MI)" by highlight


	68. bffils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3) Liu Yang-Yang, Wong Kun-Hang, and 1 others...

**LYY, 16:28 //** Hey

 **WKH //** heyyyyy

 **LYY //** You guys want to do something?

 **WKH //** like?

im up for anything tbh

 **XDJ //** hey

 **LYY //** Wanna go shopping? I have some Christmas money left over

 **XDJ //** oh HELL yeah

can i pick an outfit out for u guys? :'))))

 **WKH //** yes sir i am style-less

 **LYY //** Lies

But sure that could b fun

 **XDJ //** ur not style-less ur just in a place where ur style doesn't matter all that much. show me what u like and ill make it #hot

 **WKH //** u make everything #hot lmao

 **LYY //** Oooooo

 **WKH //** ;)

 **XDJ //** omg thank uou kunhang

 **WKH //** welc

 **LYY //** Lol

 **XDJ //** r we carpooling

 **WKH //** sure thang

dejuns the one w The Vehicle

 **LYY //** Let's meet in the parking lot in 15

 **XDJ //** stellar plan

 **WKH //** omg i'll wear my new Fila sneaks

 **XDJ //** YES!! im rubbing off on u

 **WKH //** always have always will

 **LYY //** D'awww

-

"[sentimental](https://youtu.be/OV9NJGTLm-4)" by winner


	69. smooth criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9) Huang Ren-Jun, Ten, and 7 others...

**QK, 20:56 //** Hey guys! Thought it'd be nice to have a group chat where we don't all have to use Korean lol

 **DSC //** smart !! thank u kun

 **WYH //** Omg why didn't we think of that

 **LYY //** I thought we already had one

 **QK //** Yes, but that one doesn't include Renjun or Chenle.

 **DSC //** ah i see

can i add yuta

he can say nǐ hǎo

 **WYH //** No he doesn't qualify

 **HRJ //** omg how hypocritical of you @Wong Yuk-Hei

and thanks for adding us <3

 **WYH //** Shut up Renjun

 **QK //** You're welcome!

 **DSC //** whatcha wanna talk about

any tea to be spilled?

 **LYY //** Ich habe nichts :/

 **DSC //** wha

 **LYY //** No tea from me

 **DSC //** dammit

 **WYH //** I have someeee

 **QK //** o.O

 **WYH //** Did yall hear about jeno and jaemin?

 **DSC //** not much, no

what is it bro

 **WYH //** They're together!! And its all because of ME

 **QK //** Yayyyy!

 **HRJ //** :')

i heard the story its so cute

 **DSC //** what are u WAITING FOR

TELL MEEEE

 **HRJ //** yuk you do the honors

 **WYH //** Well I may have accidentally told Jeno that Jaem was like in luv w him and they started arguing for some reason and they went into the hall and when Jaem came back he was a taken man

 **DSC //** YUKHEI UR STUPIDITY FINALLY PAID OFF

 **WYH //** I KNOW!!

 **QK //** That's so great for them! So no more fights with Jaemin?

 **HRJ //** correct >:) back to the good ol days

i mean. they were basically dating before all that fighting anyway

 **LYY //** Tru

That's such a cute story. Ugh

 **DSC //** fr omg

 **XDJ //** ayeee hello guys

oh they're together now? finallyyyy

 **WYH //** Did u ship them or smth

 **XDJ //** are u kidding?! every normal person shipped them

 **HRJ //** hes not wrong..

 **WYH //** Aight

Well u can thank me later then

 **XDJ //** god himself has spoken

 **LYY //** Lol

 **QK //** How've you been, Dejun? Haven't seen you in a while

 **XDJ //** im good!!! miss u

 **QK //** Miss you too! We should hang out.

 **XDJ //** wanna come see my spankin new clothes

 **WYH //** AHAHAHAH "SPANKIN"

 **XDJ //** if u saw them u'd agree

 **WYH //** Oof

 **LYY //** Again, Dejun is not wrong

 **XDJ //** i feel so loved today omfg

<3 <3 <3

 **QK //** Awwww

 **WYH //** U deserve it b

 **T,** **20:59 //** hey !!

what's new

 **XDJ //** jen n jaem got together and kun made us a special gc

that's about as spicy as my life is rn

 **T //** nice lmao but same for me

 **XDJ //** poor baby :'(

 **WYH //** Wyd Ten

 **T //** im having a late dinner

just got home from work

 **QK //** Taeyong says you might transfer here! Is that true?

 **T //** yeah, but emphasis on "might"

i'm really hoping to though! i think i have a lot of potential here

 **LYY //** I bet you do! :-)

 **XDJ //** love the confidence

 **T //** ty both !!

 **WYH //** What would ur major be?

 **T //** smth related to dance

i'm basically headed in the same direction as Yoonoh

 **ZCL //** connecticut?

 **QK //** Hi Lele

 **XDJ //** hey chenle

 **HRJ //** no dumbass he meant dancing professionally

 **ZCL //** sry i just got here

 **HRJ //** we been knew

 **QK //** Be nice.

 **LYY //** That's cool @Ten

 **T //** i think so too

i'll keep ya posted

 **XDJ //** sweet

 **HRJ //** i hope u stay. we need more friends

 **QK //** More? Really?

 **WYH //** Any more and well have befriended all of asia

Not that we dont want u ten lmao

 **T //** figures lol

 **HRJ //** noooo the more the merrier

perhaps if we make more friends ill finally get a bf

 **XDJ //** u want a boyfriend? i feel that

 **ZCL //** oh????

 **HRJ //** am i not vocal about that lol

 **ZCL //** not really

 **XDJ, 21:02 //** i wish polygamy were socially acceptable

 **WYH //** Get outta this group chat doyoung

 **T //** uh ??

 **QK //** Gosh, I'm glad it's not

 **XDJ //** heyyyyy im just saying that way having multiple crushes would be less of an issue

 **HRJ //** u have multiple crushes?

 **WYH //** Spill

 **LYY //** Who are your crushes???

 **T //** ooh this got interesting

 **DSC //** i am back

i was attracted to the scent of piping hot tea

 **ZCL //** shut up

 **XDJ //** i am choosing not to disclose that information

except for there's this boy in china named xing-fu and i Love him

 **LYY //** Ahhhh I met Xing-Fu at the markets!

He was p snazzy

 **QK //** I knew a Xing-Fu in grade school but it's definitely not the same one

 **HRJ //** aww i wanna meet him

idk any xing-fus

 **ZCL //** me neither

 **XDJ //** the word snazzy does not apply to straight boys named xing-fu because that bitch doesn't see anything in me @Liu Yang-Yang

 **DSC //** damn this took a turn

wish u the best w him

maybe he'll realize he's homo, like u do every time u look in the mirror

 **XDJ //** i cant tell if thats an insult or a compliment but im saying thank you anyways

 **WYH //** Lol

 **ZCL //** xing-fu is such a nice name ugh

 **HRJ //** so is chenle >:*

 **ZCL //** did u just angry kiss emoji me

 **HRJ //** mayhaps

 **XDJ //** i knowwww isn't his name so cute

 **DSC //** whos the other crush(es) @Xiao De-Jun

 **XDJ //** issa secret

im not gonna do anything abt it

 **LYY //** Why not? It's not like you can with Xing-Fu

 **WYH //** Rosted lmaoooo

 **XDJ //** SHHH

id make a move but as i said hes (most likely) a straight boy and i cant risk it

bc that hasnt worked out for me in the past

 **ZCL //** but what is there to dislike about you?? :(

i say shoot ur shot and just move on if he's not into you

 **LYY //** Also Dejun, he obv sent u some kind of signal so he might actually be into guys

 **XDJ //** how am i supposed to shoot my shot if he's all the way in guangdong

 **T //** don't go about it with that mindset, dejun

 **HRJ //** how do u think @Xiao De-Jun

 **DSC //** text him ffs

that's like the only way we communicate even when were in the same room

 **QK //** Sad, but true. Can't hurt to send him a message

 **LYY //** That is true

Go for it Dejun :-) you have your other crush to focus on if anything goes wrong--not that it will though bc you tend to act rly smooth w guys. I've seen u flirt

 **DSC //** im rooting for ya dejun

 **T //** me too!!

 **HRJ //** ^^ me threeee

 **XDJ //** fine :'(

-

"[vivid](https://youtu.be/-FCYE87P5L0)" by loona


	70. i'm like...extravagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Dong Si-Cheng, Mark Lee

**DSC, 16:49 //** hey mark

ur not home but i need to talk to u

 **ML, 17:00 //** Whats up my man

 **DSC, 17:02 //** its about u and donghyuck

how do u do it

 **ML //** Do what

 **DSC //** like. i think we both agree that u and hyuck have the most abnormal relationship out of all of us, but like in a good way that ppl should look up to

like. u guys are bffs with benefits and romance and shit

 **ML //** Like. So are u and Yuta

 **DSC //** like. shh

im talking about this bc we're NOT like that

 **ML //** Well what's the matter?

Pls don't tell me u guys are gighting again

 **DSC //** we're not fighting we're just not at our prime anymore and i want ur advice

 **ML //** Oh okay hmm

Well i think it's important that you communicate and be original. Don't wanna copy off other relationships, u know?

 **DSC //** yeah

im out of ideas tho

 **ML //**  For dates and stuff?

 **DSC //** yeah :/ we've been binging a tv show lately but that's as much flavor as there has been ever since last year

 **ML //** Maybe u could surprise Yuta w smth

 **DSC //** such as..?

 **ML //** Idk make up a dance for him or somethign

Ur so good at that

 **DSC //** yeah but he'd just take notes on the angle of my splits and shit and i want him to focus on me not the math behind it

 **ML //** Then break the rules. Be like...extravagant

 **DSC //** oml mark is that how u won hyuck's heart

with humor

 **ML //** Perhapth

 **DSC //** SHH

tell me more about this rule breaking business u have in mind

 **ML //** Go out of ur comfort zone man. I dont know anything abt dance but i know ur good at it so i think u could wow hin

 **DSC //** u think? ....

i shall brainstorm

maybe i wont do traditional chinese dance

 **ML //** Thats the spirit

 **DSC //** i could get johnny to mix a song for mw

 **ML //** Awwww

I can tell ur a great bf idc what hyuck thinks of me saying that

 **DSC //** oh damn

markifer has spoken

 **ML //** Go get ur mansssss

 **DSC //** thanks babe

-

"[gold](https://youtu.be/hi4pzKvuEQM)" by chet faker


	71. exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10) Kim Jung-Woo, Nakamoto Yuta, and 8 others...

**KDY, 19:36 //** well why do u care so much abt who he messes around with

 **KJU //** i care on ur behalf dummy

if ty's really hoeing around then..

 **MTI //** wait, how did you two know about that?

 **DSC, 19:37 //**????? WHAT

THIS IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION

 **JS //** GUYS WRONG GROUP CHAT @Kim Dong-Young, @Kim Jung-Woo

 **KJU //** huh

NOOOOOOOOOO

 **KDY //** FUCK

 **ML //** Hey whats this

Uh??

ANNA OU-

 **NY, 19:39 //** what are you talking about? taeyong was w a guy? uhhh

first of all whomst

 **DSC //** NO HE'S STRAIGHT

 **ML //** AHHHHHHHHH

 **DSC //**..OR NAW

 **JS //** STOP TALKING ABOUT IT EVERYONE DELETE UR MESSAGES

 **NY //** WHY

oh

 **KJU //** THIS IS MY FAULY

 **KDY //** SHUT UP JUNGWOO ITS MINE TOO

 **JS //** JUST STOP ITS MY FAULT FOR SPREADING STUFF

 **MTI //** come on guys, let's not talk about it here

maybe we should kick taeyong out of the group chat until we get this cleared up

 **JS //** ITS TOO LATE HE'LL SEE THE NOTIFS

 **KDY //** WHAT IS THE REST OF THE "STUFF" ??? THE TEXTS ARENT LOADING

 **JS //** YOU ALREADY KNOW THE "STUFF" APPARENTLY

 **KJU //** DELETE THE TEXTS U CAN SEE

 **LTY, 19:38 //** What's everyone spamming for?

 **JS //** Hey Taeyong how's it oging are u doing well

 **LTY //** Good and yes. How are you?

Oh my god.

 **KDY //** i'm so fucjing soryr taeyong id dint meant to tell anyone in this groupchat about that

 **MTI //**  you all should've listened to my suggestion :/

 **LTY //** What the fuck, guys.

 **JS //** I'm sorry Tae i saw you with a guy and i told some of the others because i ddint know what else to do

 **LTY //** You couldn't have talked to me privately first? Seriously?

And Doyoung, I'm disappointed in you.

 **KDY //** :(

 **KJU //** taeyong relax we are all accepting of you

 **LTY //** That's not my problem, Jungwoo. Of course you're accepting because you're all gay.

Johnny, when did you see me with him?

 **JS //** Like midnight a few nights ago

I just told Mark Yoonoh and Taeil

 **LTY //** Then how the fuck do Doyoung and Jungwoo know?

 **KDY //** taeyong we didnt know about the guy until earlier today. i just told him about how u ****ed me because it was relevant

 **ML //** What is going ON

 **NY //** he whatted you @Kim Dong-Young

 **KDY //** n o t h i n g

 **LTY //** You're all assholes. I can't believe this.

 **NY //** nice going guys

 **LTY //** You fucking too, Yuta.

 **DSC //** hey >:(

 **LTY //** Suck it up. This was really uncalled for.

-

"[dark necessities](https://youtu.be/zSBCn9RTpl0)" by red hot chili peppers


	72. fast times at ridgemont high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, Kim Dong-Young

**LTY, 19:40 //** I can't talk right now. Stop blowing up my phone.

 **KDY //** you can too talk right now

i know you're mad but i have the right to talk about this with you, all things considered

you kissed me when you KNEW i had a crush on you and now all of a sudden you're sneaking around making out with outsider boys in the bathroom at midnight? what went through your head?

 **LTY //**  So what if I'm at fault for this? I'm pissed out of my mind and I don't want to talk.

 **KDY //** well i do want to talk.

and i don't give a shit about what you don't FEEL like talking about because i'm pissed too

you could've at least come to me instead of whoever that guy was

for real, why didn't you?

 **LTY //** I couldn't do that. Kissing you in the first place was my biggest mistake ever, and since I have a sense of decency, I didn't want to lead you on anymore. It was better him than you.

 **KDY //**!!! but i'm good for you taeyong. you should know by now that i'm willing to do shit with you that i can't with anyone else but you went off with some other boy and idk what to say

i even kissed johnny to try and get over you but it didnt work hes not my type

 **LTY //** Look, Doyoung. I don't like you.

 **KDY //** excuse me?

 **LTY //** Plain and simple. I said what I said.

Just because I think like guys now doesn't mean the stars aligned and you turned out to be one of those guys.

Study that line.

 **KDY //** you're a fucking jerk

 **LTY //** I know I am but you don't have to rub it in anymore. I said I don't want to talk and you're not right for me, and that's all there is to it.

 **KDY //** see you later taeyong

_Kim Dong-Young has left the chat._

-

"[say it ain't so](https://youtu.be/ENXvZ9YRjbo)" by weezer


	73. life in pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (21) Mark Lee, Lee Dong-Hyuck, and 19 others...

**WKH, 04:29 //** anyone awayek

awake

 **T, 05:03 //** just got up for the day hru

 **WKH //** jeez u get up early

i couldn't sleep

 **T //** aww :( insomnia?

 **WKH //** ye

i'm so fuxking tiref

 **T //**  im sorry kunhang

maybe grab some decaf tea and try to fall asleep again

 **WKH //** i prob shouldnt. i have plans w dejun today

 **T //** hmmm

ill bring some coffee by ur dorm then. sound good?

 **WKH //** you: angel

im room 215

 **T //** ill be there at 6 !!

 **T, 06:12 //** anyone want some slightly lukewarm coffee? kun and kunhang wont answer the door

 **JYO //** Hey guys! Miss you

 **T //** aye look your Y key works now!

what time is it in CT

 **JYO //** Its 16:30

I got a new phone finally :')

 **T //** ooh score

 **JYO //** Ikr

It's good talking to you again

 **T //** i agree :)

 **JS, 09:42 //** Awwww that's cute

 **JYO //** Hey John

 **JS //** Hola

 **XDJ, 11:19 //** anyone seen kunhang?? he isn't answering his texts

 **T, 11:21 //** i think he had an all nighter by accident and is asleep

 **XDJ //** god dammit

that's the fourth time this week

it's amazing he's still ALIVE

 **T //** oh?

maybe we should check his sleep schedule from now on

 **XDJ //** he tries to go to bed at like 10pm but to no avail

so i don't think he's doing it on purpose if thats what ur implying

 **T //** no no i'm not

hmm maybe he needs sleep meds or something

 **XDJ //** i'll check w him when he wakes up

 **T //** all righty

 **QK, 17:31 //** Hey guys, has anyone talked to Taeyong today?

 **JS //** Nope. I wouldn't try if i were you

 **QK //** Why not...?

 **JS //** He's in a rough patch

 **QK //** Then isn't that the perfect reason TO talk to him?

 **JS //** Trust me on this one Kun :(

 **QK //** Ok :(

 **PJS, 18:00 //** why what happened to him

 **QK //** No idea

 **JS, 18:10 //** Dw about it Jisung

 **PJS //** that's my dad ur talking about

tell meeeee

 **JS //** Jisung, I really can't or I'll get murdered.

I don't even think I should sleep in my own dorm tonight

 **PJS //**  are u okay?

and is he okay

 **JS //** We're fine he's just angry about something

 **WKH, 19:00 //** good morning <333

 **XDJ, 19:01 //** text me please @Wong Kun-Hang

-

"[lady](https://youtu.be/c4AvId9T2tc)" by yubin


	74. stupid girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Lee Tae-Yong, +070-4002-6370

**LTY, 12:31 //** Where are you?

 **+070-4002-6370 //**  I couldn't get out of my dorm cuz of the snow

 **LTY //** God, it's still snowy on your side?

Okay, I guess I'll just talk to you here then.

 **+070-4002-6370 //** ok shoot

 **LTY //** I'm afraid we won't last.

 **+070-4002-6370 //** excuse me?

 **LTY //** I don't know my sexuality yet. I can't make any decisions regarding a relationship.

 **+070-4002-6370 //** ha

I should've seen it coming

 **LTY //** Please don't be mad. I have another close friend up my ass right now.

 **+070-4002-6370 //** lmao you and I aren't close, taeyong.

 **LTY //** I guess you're right.

So we'll keep in touch, then?

 **+070-4002-6370 //** no lmfao

-

"[stupid girl](https://youtu.be/JpLdgxzRYBk)" by garbage


	75. he's (not) a keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (4) Dong Si-Cheng, Xiao De-Jun, and 2 others...

**+070-4002-6370, 23:30 //** hey guys, you're friends of taeyong's, right?

 **DSC //** who is this

 **+070-4002-6370 //** my name is kim wooseok I'm the one who fooled around w him lol

 **DSC //** did he give u our numbers? and yes, we're his friends

 **XDJ //** hey

i'm not rly familiar w the situation so why exactly did u make this gc @070-4002-6370 ?

 **+070-4002-6370 //**  hang on I'm waiting for someone else to respond

 **XDJ //** uhh ok

 **DSC //** doyounggggg

 **XDJ //** sigh

 **KDY, 23:34 //** hi

what do you want

 **DSC //** hey be nice

 **+070-4002-6370 //** I just wanted you guys to hear this from me because I know taeyong won't tell u himself...

he's honestly been hoeing around campus lately. I hope u guys can keep him out of trouble

 **XDJ //** he's what

also. "hoeing" isn't a very nice way to put it,,

 **KDY //** not surprising

 **DSC //** yes surprisng >:( what do u mean wooseok

 **+070-4002-6370 //** take me for instance. I'm a primary source. living proof

I wouldn't be surprised if he's with someone right now

 **KDY //** uh he kicked me out of the dorm for the day so

are u implying there's a boy in there with him

 **+070-4002-6370 //** possibly...

 **DSC //** doyoung you're not buying into this are you? he's the most responsible out of all of us and he wouldn't get back at you like that

 **XDJ //** sicheng has a point ^^

 **+070-4002-6370 //** uh I'm right here still

 **DSC //** what difference does it make if ur insulting my best friend

 **KDY //** let him finish the story

 **DSC //** fuck off doyoung. this taeyong spiel isn't targeted at you

 **XDJ //** can we not fight please? that'd make like 10000 of us

 **+070-4002-6370 //** yeah, I like how this guy thinks. let's not fight. I just wanted to warn you

in the event that taeyong comes onto you, SAY NO. he left me hanging after day 1

_Dong Si-Cheng has left the chat._

**XDJ //** well thank u for telling us

_Xiao De-Jun has left the chat._

**KDY //** u said ur name was wooseok right

 **+070-4002-6370 //** ues (:

-

"[keeper](https://youtu.be/oR-QJtmn6ww)" by the boyz


End file.
